Fan Fiction
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: When a group of obsessed girls start to write a story based on a local worshipped detective team and the story comes true, the team are quick to point fingers but could it just be a crazed fan of the girls writings?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I keep adding to my workload. This is a fanfiction idea I've been mulling over with Lee for AGESS but today I actually pondered on the idea. Let's see where it goes and obviously because it's my first chapter of a case story, it's ridiculously small... You'll love love love it hopefully :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's.**

**[Murder #1]**

_The team had just finished another hard day at work. The brunette woman smiled flirtatiously at her partner, a habit she didn't even know she did anymore because it was so natural to her, and asked him if he wanted to go for a drink like they did after every hard case. It was obvious that their blonde detective friend would want to go straight home to his fiancé and daughter whereas their boss would want to go out for a drink or two with them before calling it a night. He was never one to socialise with the team but they still had a family like feel. Her partner agreed that it was a date, calling for the boss to meet them at the pub when he was ready. He grunted his response before moving back into his office. This was just another day in the life for them..._

_However on the other side of the city, life was going far than ordinary for Maria Stevens. She was a nurse, her handbag was weighed down with clothes that she'd left in her locker for as long as she possibly could without stinking out her office. Her greying brown hair was tied back into a tight ponytail, a Cleopatra fringe just brushing over her freshly waxed eyebrows. She always took care of herself despite her long, deranged hours. She stopped at the side of the road, instantly obeying the green cross code before crossing over the road and slipping into the small park that she walked through every night after her getting off her bus because it was the quickest way to her small flat that she shared with her husband of sixteen years._

_She heard a heavy footfall behind her, fast breathing and she decided to speed up her walking. She reached into her pocket and fumbled for her mobile wanting to phone her husband, pleading with him to come meet her somewhere. She stopped when a gloved hand closed on her wrist, a gasp escaping her as arm was twisted round so that her grip loosened on the phone causing it to fall to the floor, her husband's voice saying her name worried because he can hear the noises she made. She didn't know what was hitting her when the knife drew across her neck causing the blood to pool out over her hand that he had pressed against the wound._

_She fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes before he knelt down and took hold of her phone, hanging up on the frantic husband before pressing three key buttons onto her phone before saying four simple words to the operator before pressing the phone into the palm of her hand without hanging up so that they could track her. He was the kind of serial killer that wanted to get caught._

_The boss was just about to leave his office when a frantic looking uniformed officer ran through to the bullpen, literally skidding to a halt in front of him. He was out of breath and pissing the boss of with every extra breath he took before he took hold of the man's shoulders wanting to shake him but knew that pushed the limits, "what is it, son?" He said gruffly before letting the guy breathe one more time when he said the words that the boss didn't want to hear again that night before moving away from him, his mobile being pulled out as he rang his three detectives._

_Break time was over._

Robbie sighed as he hung up his phone, his arm lazily lounging on the back of Jackie's chair as he looked over at her. "Break's over, Jackie," he sighed standing up and shrugging into his coat. "There's been a murder." He commented lightly holding out her hand to help her off the chair, smiling at her groan. "It's the job."

"Murderer's really need to give us a break," she commented lightly raising her hand to wave over at the barman and he smiled knowing where they were off to. It was a hard day in the life of a detective.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I'm here again with the second chapter of my latest case story! I'm slightly hoping that this chapter is slightly longer than the last one, fingers crossed, aye? I hope you're enjoying it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the characters that you don't recognise of the little box :)**

**[The Body]**

_The four detectives arrived at the crime scene at different times. The boss arrived first as he'd gone straight from his office to the scene and was relieved to see that the case had been preserved perfectly by their team of CSI's. The yellow tape had been lifted by him by a uniformed officer when he walked across and saw that their M.E, a beautiful blonde woman, bent over the body. She smiled that smile of hers that didn't show happiness but the simple recognition of his presence. The only time they ever crossed paths was at this precise time, a dead body between them. _

_The blonde male detective was the next to arrive on the scene. He had just been snuggled up to his loving partner, a nightclub owner that was on the top ten list of all police stations but that had never stopped their romance from blossoming, when his mobile had rang and woke the pair of them up. The warm chuckle of his partner indicated that he knew why the mobile was ringing at such a ridiculous hour. The detective had simply answered with a gruff hello before agreeing that he'd be there. He gave his partner one quick kiss before climbing out of the bed and searching for his pants as he left the bedroom. He arrived on the scene and nodded his head at acknowledgement of the uniformed officer, his badge flashing before joining his boss, mumbling something about changing occupation._

_The other two detectives followed suit, a little later because they'd stopped off at an all night coffee shop to buy coffees because they knew that the boss wouldn't want them on the case if they were intoxicated. They moved into the small area, both of them acknowledging the M.E. and the other half of their team. _

"What do you have for us then?" Burke finally asked now that all his team was here. Gemma, the blonde M.E. stood up and looked over at the four of the detectives, the heel of her hand rubbing at her face as she looked over at the balding man that stood in front of her.

"From the preliminary check on our victim all I can tell you is that death was probably caused from the deep cut across her neck," she pointed it out to them even though that they could see it. "I'll obviously tell you more when we get her back to autopsy," Burke nodded his approval before turning to look at his three detectives.

Stuart, being the one that always found out the victim's information, held out the wallet that he'd been handed by a CSI in an evidence bag which they'd probably fished out of her oversized bag for them to look over. "Melanie Sykes, a nurse over at the hospital." He recited her address and Burke nodded his head at the information.

"Stuart, you can head over to the address and see if anyone's home." He turned round and looked over at the patrol car where a small woman was sat in the back seat with wide eyes, her puppy clenched tightly to her chest as if she was afraid of something. "Is that who found her?" Stuart nodded and Burke looked over at Jackie, who immediately nodded knowing that Burke would want her to talk to the witness because she was voted as the people person.

"What about me, Boss?" Robbie asked Burke causing to look over at the man before nodding his head.

"You're with me over at autopsy," Robbie bit back comments about always getting the fun jobs.

_The female detective approached the car and smiled lightly as she opened their door so that she could look at their only witness. "Good morning, I'm detective Jackie Reid."_

"_Hi," the woman mumbled nervously holding out her hand and shaking Jackie's. Jackie decided not to focus on how formal that was for a woman that was scared out of her mind over something as serious as finding what was probably her first DB. "I'm Katie Jenkins."_

"_Katie, can you tell me what you were doing when you were out here this morning?" _

"_I was taking my morning jog with my dog, Patch," she held up the small dog before turning her attention back to Jackie and sighing. "I jog the same route every morning but this morning Patch got distracted and that's when I saw her..." She looked over at the woman and felt a tear falling down her cheek, "How could anyone do that to Mrs Stevens?" At that sentence, Jackie looked over at the woman._

"_You know the victim?" She immediately winced at her harshness of calling the woman a victim but it didn't appear to bother Katie who just nodded her response._

"_She and her husband live next door to me and my boyfriend, Tad. She's a lovely woman but she works such hectic hours but so does her husband, he's a doctor in the same hospital. Tonight was his night off, for the first one in months. He spent the evening in the flat with me and Patch." She explained before sighing. "He'll be devastated about this," she whispered raking her hand through her hair before wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry; I don't normally get so emotional."_

"_Katie, I need to ask one last question. Did you touch the body in anyway?" Katie looked up at Jackie before shaking her head._

"_No, I wanted to. God you have no idea how much I wanted to shake her until she was awake but I knew from the blood loss that..." She stopped talking. "Patch nuzzled at her and got blood on his nose, the criminalists have already taken a swab of the blood to clear him." She smiled at the small joke causing the detective to smile as she looked at her._

Jackie looked over at the woman before turning to one of the uniformed officers, "can you please take Miss Jacobs home?" They nodded and before Jackie let her go home, she handed over a small card that had the bullpen's direct number on it. "If you remember see anything, please give this number a call and ask for me." The woman took hold of her card and nodded before mumbling a gentle thank you and climbing into the car.

She watched as the uniformed officer drove away with her in the car and sighed. How come it was always the nice, respectable people in the world that ended up slaughtered? She pulled her mobile out of her pocket and flicked open the cell. "Boss, I didn't get anything out of the witness. I'm going to head over to the hospital and speak to her colleagues to see if..." She stopped talking as she moved the phone away from her ear. "I hate it when he does that," she mumbled lightly."

_Meanwhile over at the Stevens house, Stuart was standing at the front door. The rain had started to fall and the cold was running down his neck, starting to annoy him slightly. He knocked on the door but just before his last tap, the door opened to reveal a small crying man. "Detective, come in." Stuart stopped reaching for his badge and stared at the man in confusion before quickly accepting the offer to come in as well as the white towel the man was already holding in his hand. _

"_How did you know I was coming in?" Stuart asked drying the back of his neck, welcoming the warmth of the house. _

"_My wife phoned me," he whispered sadly sitting down on the couch before jumping back up. "Would you like anything to drink, Detective?" Stuart shook his head, indicating that the man could sit back down again. _

"_What do you mean your wife phoned you, Mr Stevens?" He asked pulling out his small notepad and looking at the man, thinking that this case was turning more in to an X File and no matter how much he loved the Americans', he couldn't be bothered to phone them in and start terrorising the people of Glasgow again with tales of the unexplained. _

"_She was being followed and she always believed that if she phoned me she'd be safe because no one would attack someone when they're on the phone because the other person would hear..." He laughed at the irony of her plan being wrong, his hand wiping over his face and Stuart guessed that he hadn't had much sleep that night. _

"_What did you hear, sir?"_

"I hear my wife gasping against the phone, whimpering as someone attacked her. I heard the movement of someone attacking her and then the phone must have been dropped because it went silence before I heard a thud followed by heavy breathing a few minutes later. The phone call ended shortly after that." He said tears running down his face as he looked at Stuart. "Would it have been..."

"I don't know that, sir." Stuart looked over at the man. "Do you know of anyone would want to hurt your wife?"

"No." The man said honestly. "My wife was loved by anyone she met. It's why she was a good nurse. She could make anyone feel better even if they were about to die," He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "She's not got any enemies that I can think of." Stuart nodded his head as he wrote that down.

"I know this is going to be difficult but I have to ask. I need someone to identify their body as a..."

"I don't know if I could do that, lad." The old man answered gruffly and Stuart nodded slightly before looking away as he tapped at his notepad before spotting a photo of the old couple with a younger man, the smile on their faces showing that there was only one real relationship between them.

"How about your son..." Once again he was cut off by the guy.

"My son hasn't spoken to me or his mother since we threw him out three months again." Stuart had been writing that down when he stopped. He hated asking this wanting to know why they'd thrown him out because this could make the son a suspect but he knew the father would stand by him, no matter what.

"Why did you throw your son out?" Mr Stevens stood up, his hand rubbing at his chest in an awkward manner and Stuart realised that he was struggling with what he was about to say to him.

"My son was a frequent drug user," the old man explained softly. His hand shaking as he lifted the same photo that Stuart had been staring at. "He was stealing off us to feed his habit and then one day, a few months ago, he came home with this woman with a small boy behind..."

"_Grandad?" A small voice said from behind them and Stuart looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the young boy that was a spit of the man in the photo and also of one person that Stuart hoped wasn't the answer to his question._

"_It's okay, Ewan," Stuart groaned to himself at the name, "the detective was just here to talk to us about your grannie."_

"_Is grannie okay?" The old man started to cry so Stuart stood up and moved round to Ewan. _

"_Hello Ewan, my name is Stuart." The young boy said hello before Stuart explained to him what was happening to him and the young boy nodded before going back to his room where he waited for his grandad to come upstairs to him. "Mr Stevens, I have one last question for you?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What was the name of your grandson's mother?"_

"_Oh something trashy... Emerald or it might have been Krystal? It was something like that. Why do you ask?" He asked and Stuart looked over at the man._

"_That'll be something I have to get back to you on," he said before handing over a card with the bullpen's number on. "If you think of anything, please call me on this number." The man nodded before walking Stuart to the door._

"_You know my grandson's mother?" He asked quickly and Stuart nodded his head. _

"_I think so."_

"_Do you know where she is? It's not that I want to get rid of Ewan but..."_

"_She passed away a few months ago, sir." The man's head fell and Stuart's heart sank. "I'm sorry." The man just squeezed Stuart's shoulder before moving outside and pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket. There were way too many suspects now if Krystal was involved._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: So Emma voiced that she didn't understand the layout of this story so I thought I'd make it obvious. If it looks like this **_**then it's fan fiction. **_**If it's written normally then it's actually what the detectives are going through... Okay? It should make more sense as the chapters unravel :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**[Obsession]**

The killer sat down at his computer, his hand trembling as he typed in the familiar website. He checked it regularly hoping that one of his favourite girls had updated their stories. There were many stories they wrote. Cases, romances and even slash! His girls knew how to keep him happy and he always felt hungry for more of the teams adventures whenever one of the girls were on hiatus. It was rare that happened but it happened sometimes depending on their schedules. He knew they had families, exams and even social lives but he still found himself hoping that every day he would sign on and find new material.

He'd never made himself known to the small group of writers.

He believed that if any guy wrote this absurd Americanised concept of "fanfiction" then they were probably a faggot or something and he wasn't a faggot. His father had brought him up better than that. If he'd have even thought have being a faggot, his dad would have beaten the thoughts out of his mind within two seconds!

However when he'd accidentally stumbled across the webpage dedicated to the city's most prestigious detective team, he'd been seduced into reading the short stories. He felt close to the four main girls even if he didn't know who they were.

The webpage loaded and he could see that no one had updated. They'd probably sent each other comments on that social networking website 'tweeter' or something like that - He wasn't really into social networking websites. He knew the internet could be a dangerous place – to say that they hadn't written anything new for this reason or for that reason. He knew it was all lies.

He had this talent of guessing when people were getting bored of what it was they do. He could definitely tell through how erratic the updating was becoming and that was why he was doing what he was doing. The latest case story written by the case writer (an author that claimed to be the age of eighteen years old and he believed it due to a picture being on ing her profile) was slowing becoming a reality and it was all thanks to him. He wished that she would understand that he did it all for her.

Two of the writers mainly wrote romance novels based on detectives Reid and Ross. He could see where they had got the initial idea from. The couple were always bickering with each other. It was almost as if everyone knew that they should be dating BUT themselves! He fell in love with their ideas of romance and how the two detectives showed it to each other. The writers had happy endings to all stories and it was almost as if they believed that happened.

He didn't know if anything would be updated but he pressed the refresh button anyway believing that he could all but wish... A smile highlighted his face. In the two minutes he'd been analysing their stories, someone had updated and he could see that it was another case story. He couldn't help but smile. This was all he needed.

Case stories were the ammunition for his way of life. He read the latest story and decided that something needed to be doing about their fantastic work. He had some digging to do to find an e-mail address and send on their work.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this story actually has no real plotline yet but I am enjoying writing it and I think nothing else matters but that, right? I hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I am!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's and obviously the original fanfiction in this story. It's all for fun :)**

**

* * *

**

**[Leads, Pairings and Shock Horror]**

* * *

Stuart sighed that morning as he sat down at his desk, his hand running over his tired face. Another argument with Ewan had resulted in him slamming out of the house without even a glance back. The honeymoon period was definitely over on their relationship and they were hitting the nastiness all over again. He sighed one last time before deciding that the important matter here was work and the latest case. He'd think of Ewan later.

Opening his e-mails, his eyebrows lifted at the anonymous message that was titled "IMPORTANT". He knew better than to open that kind of message without having any kind of assessment done on it but it didn't look anything cleverly done, just a simple message off someone that could make e-mails anonymous. He saw that only thing in the e-mail was that he'd been sent a link.

Clicking on the link, he found himself being sent into a kind of fan base for things. That's when he saw an archive labelled "taggart", the memory of his old boss made him smile as he hovered over it before deciding that he might as well risk it and take a look. He found himself smiling as he read through the stories, the pairings and cases were all fantastic. That's when he froze as he read a certain case.

Printing off the pages, he ran into Burke's office. "I have a lead." He said strongly and Burke looked up at him before waving him out to the bullpen as he rose from his seat, following him out to where they had the victim's photo already tacked to their whiteboard. Even with all the modern day technology, Burke still liked to scribble his comments down.

"What have you got?" Jackie asked stirring the coffee in her mug because she always put too much sugar in and the water never just dissolved it, you needed to give it a helping hand.

"Fanfiction." Robbie looked up at him, his brow wrinkled.

"Isn't that that American thing where people write about their favourite things but come up with their own storylines?" He asked shaking his head as he looked at Stuart. "I don't know how that's a big lead."

"There is a small archive dedicated to our team. It's named after Jim Taggart and it's basically a mixture of cases and pairings."

"Pairings?" Burke asked and he was relieved to see his confusion matched by both Jackie and Robbie. Stuart sighed as he took hold of the board pen and wrote the names: Jackie, Robbie, Burke, Stuart, Michael and Ewan. He then drew lines.

"Pairing stories are where they write stories where their favourite couples get together." He pointed out and Robbie stared at the board before raising his hand causing Stuart to look at him. "Yes Robbie?"

"You've drawn a line connecting me and you," he then takes a second look. "Is that a triangle connecting me, you and Ewan?" He demanded to know, not surprised to hear Jackie's burst of laughter as Stuart nodded. "They think I'm gay?"

"Oh that's priceless," the brunette teased lightly as she looked over at Stuart.

"I bet the women that write this are overweight, middle aged women with no life of their own," Robbie pointed out causing all three members of his team to send him a droll look. "Oh come on, who else would take an interest in our work ethic and long enough to work out that we have sexual tension."

"Robbie, there are always articles in the paper about how well you and Jackie are suited. It's not our fault that we're the team that gets the most press coverage," Burke argued.

"and that normally only ever happens because you've done something stupid," Jackie added on to the end causing Robbie to turn to glare at her, ignoring her cute smile. He knew she was right but did she always have to point these things out?

"So what makes you think that this fanfiction has anything to do with our case?" Robbie asked deciding that Stuart had something concrete because he never made rash decisions to talk about his ideas unless he had sufficient evidence to deliver or a brave enough idea. Stuart held up the piece of paper in his hand.

"One of the writers claims to enjoy writing cases and from the snippets I caught of her writing, she has a good thought to cases. It's actually as if we're working them but this one caught my attention," he handed the three of them a copy of the unfinished story that had caught his eye causing him to print it. The three detectives read the story before gasping as they all realised the connection.

"This story is literally a blueprint for our case?" Robbie pointed out before looking at Stuart, "where's the rest of it?"

"She's not finished. The last sentence is "to be continued..." in capital letters and bold." Stuart said shrugging his shoulders and Robbie looked at him. "She wrote this first," he clarified for the rest of the team. "That means either she's making her work come true or..."

"an avid fan of fan fiction is making her blueprint come true. Damn." Jackie whispered the last word as she found herself staring down at the piece of paper in her hands. The girl's writing was simple and it wasn't even as if she went into complete details about what happened to the victim but it was enough for the killer to have a good idea. She read through it again. "What's shocking is she actually knows what we were doing!" Jackie pointed out causing Robbie to nod.

"I think we need to talk to these so called writers before another victim lands on our doorstep." Robbie looked over at Stuart as he said his sentence and Stuart smiled as he moved round to his laptop.

"I'm one step ahead of you. Every computer has its unique number so I should be able to track them down," he looked up at that part. "This only works however if they're using their own computer and on their own internet connection. If not we have a various amount of data to search through and that could be long and tiring." He sat down. "I'll get on that though."

"That's good," Burke looked down at the piece of paper before up at the board. How could a small piece of fun turn into murder?

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a lame ass chapter and I can't believe I'm actually putting it in but I thought it would be a filler because we get to meet the fanfiction writers in the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Suspects

* * *

"Are you actually kidding me?" Robbie asked Jackie as they walked through the hospital. "We're actually working a case where we think the main suspects could be a bunch of overweight..."

"Why do you think they're overweight?" Jackie said stopping and turning to glare at him, her arms crossing over her chest as she waited for his fantastic response to this simple question. He looked over at her and realised that he had to answer this carefully because Jackie actually looked closer to killing him for that simple statement.

"Oh come on, Jacks. Do you think that they're going to be slim women with active social lives? They write stories in their spare time!" He said rolling his eyes. "Trust me. They're going to be social losers with bad looks and no life." He promised and she just shook her head.

"You actually disgust me at times, do you know that?" She started to walk again. "Its statements like that that destroys people's confidence so that they don't want to do anything. I actually think it's a solid lead and if you'd have bothered to read some of their work, you'd have seen that some of the works had good quality." She pointed out before starting to walk away before turning back to look at him, "oh and the slash between you and Stuart was beautifully written."

"You're a bitch," he pointed out before raising his eyebrow. "Wait... What's slash?"

"Oh man, get with the lingo!" She teased before arriving at the reception. "We're looking for the last nurse to work with Melanie Sykes." The receptionist looked up at them, gave them the spiel about how upsetting it was which they heard at least three times during a case before saying that if there was anything they could do, they just had to ask.

"Sweetheart, we just need to know who Melanie Sykes worked with or who was really close to?" Robbie said cutting her off because he was starting to tire of the spiel and thought that people should start getting new material. The receptionist looked at him, her eyes glazed over with tears as she just nodded and Jackie gave him a kick in the shin before turning her attention back to the young girl.

"It was Nurse Mitchell. She's one of the senior nurses," she tapped a few more keys onto her computer before looking back up at them. "Today is Nurse Mitchell's day off," this sentence was followed by more clicks to her computer followed by the whirl of the printer. She handed Jackie a piece of paper and smiled, "this is her home address. I'd phone her before popping round because she really appreciates her days off because she rarely gets them."

Robbie yanked the piece of paper off Jackie and winked at the receptionist, "Thank you, sweetheart!" He started to walk out of the hospital, Jackie following him with her mobile out. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I plan to phone..."

"No way!" He shook his head, taking the phone off of her. "That gives her time enough to leave or even come up with a story!"

"She's not a suspect, Robbie." Jackie amended reaching for her phone but agreeing enough with him to put the phone away and take the details. "I do agree with you though. The fanfiction writers are probably the solid lead."

"Yeah..." He said distracted before turning back to look at her. "What's slash?" She just laughed that laugh that made him realise that he wouldn't appreciate the answer.

* * *

The elder woman opened the door and smiled at them, the smile sad and the two detectives could tell how tired he was. "Detectives, I've been waiting for you to come." She said smiling and beckoning them into the house, moving towards the living room as she offered them both a cup of coffee.

"That would be lovely, Mrs Mitchell." Robbie said smiling, "but please allow me, you look as if you're about to fall down!" He said and she smiled at him. Jackie couldn't believe that the guy could even charm an elderly woman into loving him. She rolled her eyes and waited for the old woman to have a seat before sitting down herself.

"It's a dreadful thing about poor little Melanie. She had a good path ahead of her," she said confidently. "I've been a nurse for fifty years and I've never wanted to change but Melanie had dreams. She was still at college and she was planning on being a doctor and then even maybe a surgeon. She'd have been fantastic. She had drive that I always made sure the interns saw!" Jackie smiled at how Mrs Mitchell spoke of Melanie as if she was a daughter to her.

"Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Melanie?" Jackie asked accepting one of the cups of coffee that Robbie had just brought in. The woman shook her head.

"At work, she was completely adored and her husband also adored her. She was the world to him. Oh I haven't been to see him or the boy yet, are they okay?" He asked and Jackie nodded her head.

"Is there anything you can think of to tell us, Mrs Mitchell?"

"She's been acting suspiciously recently and the other night she felt as if someone was watching her," Mrs Mitchell sighed. "I didn't believe her but maybe if I had then she'd be okay?"

"No, Mrs Mitchell. You shouldn't blame yourself." Robbie said taking hold of her hand and sighing. "Are you completely sure that no one at the hospital was out to get her?"

"No. I can honestly say not. She was much loved." She looked down at her mug, her eyes glazed with tears. "Do you mind leaving? I'm extremely tired." Robbie nodded and stood up.

"If you can think of anything else, ma'am, please phone me." He said holding out a card to her and she just smiled, accepting it before showing them out. Jackie waited until they got into the car before turning to look at him.

"What do you think about her?"

"She's hiding something," Robbie said driving away. "I think someone is also making her keep quiet." Jackie agreed.

* * *

"How are you getting on?" Burke asked sitting down next to him and looked over at the computer screen. There were four different computer searches running through all data and Burke wasn't even going to pretend he knew what was going to happen.

"I only have the IP address for one and that's because she uses her house computer the most," he pointed at a screen where the dot was connected to Edinburgh. "The computer is now searching up data of who lives there BUT I thankfully have enough data of the young girl herself due to her profile but obviously due to it being on the internet I can't be a 100% sure that this is actually correct."

Burke sighed as he took hold of the profile that Stuart had printed off and read through it. He smiled at the quirkiness. "Who'd have thought our little team would have meant so much to a group of young girls?" He said before hearing Stuart cry out.

"Here's another one," he said printing out a sheet. "She's much older at the age of twenty-two according to the profile." Burke read through the profile and laughed. They were all quirky. He read the second sheet which gave her rap sheet.

"This one has a record?"

"Yeah childhood rebellion," he said nodding his head as he looked over at him. "I could have the other two girls by the end of the evening and have cars sent out for them tomorrow?"

"Do you even think that these girls could be the ones behind all of this?" Burke asked reaching over for the other two profiles. One was rather simple, the other rather quirky from how her friend had hacked into her account and "raped" her as they'd written at the end as footnote. In this small writing fun, they'd all made friends according to the profiles. It appeared that they'd found soulmates, people who shared their passion and just a place to show off their talents. "They seem too quirky and innocent to be going out and turning their own writing into real life."

"RL," Stuart said laughing. "It's amazing how much lingo there actually is to this thing!" He said shaking his head before cheering as a third one connected. "The fourth one has several IP networks but reading the A N's on her stories..."

"A N's?"

"Authors notes, it is what opens each story or chapter." He explained before turning to a story. "According to this story her laptop was broken so she had to use the library of her university just to publish which gives her another network and her original network is miles away in England, something tells me this girl is an English student in one of our many universities. If I can get a solid IP network then we'll have all four girls."

"You make it sound so simple," Burke laughed as he took the three accounts he already had. "I'll obviously need to talk to the supervisor before we haul minors in here."

"Only one is a minor, they can come in." He pointed out standing up and moving into his office, he pressed the buttons of the supervisor. How was he going to explain this one?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry this seemed to have made Lee and I central characters whereas Chelle and Emma were pretty quiet but I shall change that eventually. Lee, you're that special to me, I gave you the name that I only I call my mum! Go you! This chapter is so OOC for us four but oh well, I didn't want it to be too to the character! Don't hate me too much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything apart from the four girls and the original piece of fanfiction (that I so should write!)**

**

* * *

[The Girls]**

* * *

"Are they here?" Robbie asked that morning as he walked into the office and Stuart shook his head causing Robbie to groan. He understood that they were dotted over everywhere but this was ridiculous. Why couldn't they have a more solid lead rather than a bunch of losers that like to write lame ass crime stories?

He paused there because he had taken Jackie's lead and had actually settled down the night before to read some of the work. He had to admit that the writing of him and Stuart had actually made him wonder if there was some flirting between the two and even worse, the writer seemed to believe that Robbie was the instigator! The case writer was actually extraordinary and he did believe that she could make an excellent killer or detective if she wanted to because she had perfect analysis of a case. The real shock to him had been the younger girl, the one that had started the archive – oh yeah, this is how much research he had done into the archive last night! – had a real obsession with the thought of him and Jackie getting together. Could that really work? Sure they had a flirty relationship? It was actually as if these girls were in their minds.

"The girls are close to arriving," Burke said from his office, "and I've been told to warn you that one of them is in a complete mood so good luck!"

"Are we splitting them up?" Robbie asked as he moved towards the front door with his two fellow detectives.

"I don't see why we should bother. If any of them are the murderer they're going to love the drama of this and will eventually spill and according to their e-mails they've never met so they won't have a real bond so that they'll keep quiet for another,"

"Did you read the A/N's?" Robbie laughed. "One of them is the soulmate with the younger girl then best friends with the older girl and then she jokes about sleeping with the third. They're close, Jackie, even if they haven't met. The internet really is a great place to meet friends!" He teased nodding his head and she just stared after him. He'd actually read their work? She was impressed.

They were walking to the door when a young girl walked in, her nerves apparent but also a slight bit of excitement as she spied the three detectives. Robbie had to gawp for a moment. The girl had come in a black tee shirt that was worn with a skirt and then a pair of converse that he was sure sported a picture of Blondie. She looked perfect despite the fact it was only ten am! She nibbled her unmade lip as Jackie held out her hand to her, "You're coming with me, Leila." She said smiling moving away with her where they made small talk.

"You look shocked, Robbie." Stuart laughed because Jackie had passed on the message of what he had expected the girls to look like.

"She's not overweight, middle aged or even out of touch. Hell, she had Blondie on her converse! That girl is cool in my books!" He said laughing as another car pulled up and out came a stiletto heel.

Through the door walked a tall blonde woman with a perfect figure, a black coat that clung to shapely curves and the boys were introduced to legs that didn't end before reaching the red heels that had been their first glimpse. According to her profile, this girl was rich and also marrying rich but she also had a record due to teenage rebellion but looking at her now Robbie could see it was perfect rebellion. Burke moved forward now and the other two detectives wondered when he'd arrived!

"Miss Hamden, you're coming with me." He said smiling as she walked towards him, a whiff of expensive perfume wafting past Robbie as she walked towards Burke holding out her hand where they could see a rock of a ring and a perfect manicure.

"These girls are actually killing all my ideas of fanfiction writers!" Robbie said still staring after the woman that had long since left. Stuart just laughed as two cars pulled up at the same time.

The first one to come in was someone wearing a tight pencil skirt with a ruffled shirt tucked in and a tight black blazer with an oversized bag resting on her arms. A pair of sensible, comfortable but still gorgeous heels clacked on their floor as she moved towards them. A pair of stylish glasses perched on the end of her nose and her short bob hair was tussled. Robbie couldn't help but how there was a small trace of Jackie in her and he smiled. "Miss Coney?" Robbie said motioning for her to follow him. She nodded and Robbie sensed the nervous excitement in her too. Before he left, he caught a glimpse of the final girl.

The final girl walked into the office and she looked less impressed than the rest. An unusual shade of ginger hair was styled in curls that looked like they'd been badly slept on but yet were still pretty, there were remnants of last nights make up on her face and she looked seriously disgruntled. She was a lot more casual than the other three but the tight jeans showed strong legs, a pair of sneakers on her feet and a fashionable top that flashed off an attribute that she obviously used to her advantage. A simple necklace reading "believe" was the only piece of jewellery that adorned her body. She pressed a hand to her mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"No." She said following him. "I get one day off at university so the night before I decided would be a good time to go out and get steaming. I did so and ended up getting home at four where I fell asleep in my new dress to be woken at eight am by police in uniform at my door with all my neighbours to see." She groaned. "I looked such a state and one of the coppers was really cute!" She sighed.

Stuart smiled because he had missed the student life and listening to this one talk, he was missing quite a deal. She looked up at him. "Is there like any chance I could get a coffee because I promise you now I'm going to be a bitch unless I get a nice warm coffee with a billion of sugars in it," she said moving into the interrogation room where she winced as three girls screamed her names.

The pain of the hangover was totally forgotten though as she accepted all of the hugs and kisses. "What the hell are you doing here?" The rich one asked as she helped her into a chair. "And by the way, you look like shit."

"Thanks Sheila, that's all I needed to here." She glimpsed at the expensive watch on her friends watch. "I should still have another seven hours in my bed. I wake up at five when I've been out the night before."

Leila laughed and looked at the four detectives that were staring at them, "you think she's joking."

"Any chance of that coffee?"

* * *

The four detectives had agreed that drinks were a good idea and had left to get them some. Robbie and Jackie were stood in the room behind the mirror, the speaker on to listen to their conversation. "Your opinion changed?"

"It actually has and that was just from meeting Leila!" He said laughing. "We're hero's to a bunch of normal teenage girls who have normal social lives." That was a given looking at the state of Ellanna, who was falling asleep on her hand as the rest of the girls talked. "I just think there is something odd about all of this now."

"Oh so you could accept that they were killers when you though they were overweight, unsocial losers?" She said and he immediately picked up that she wasn't impressed with him, again.

"You know that being overweight, pathetic, unsocial fits in with a psychopath. This girls have solid lives and hell, I don't think they have time for casual murder. I mean, Leila has school. Ellanna has university and a busy nightlife to put up with. Ellie is training to be a secretary and I don't think Sheila bothers wasting her time on murder." Jackie nodded in agreement. The four girls didn't have the right profile but they were still supplementing a murderer with the wrong sort of material.

"Let's see what they have to say," she said turning the speaker a little louder.

* * *

"Why do you think we're here?" Leila asked and she looked at Ellanna, who was nudged by Ellie to wake up from her light snooze. Ellanna glared at Ellie for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe it's a crime to write about detectives?" She joked lamely and Sheila looked up from her manicure to glare at her. If this was what Ellanna was like without coffee after a night out, god bless any man that decided to tame her!

"I'm sure they'll tell us once they've hunted the grouch some coffee,"

"Hey, I'm not a grouch. I just don't like having only four hours sleep when I drank too much last night." Ellanna paused. "I'm probably still drunk which is great for an interrogation." She winked causing Leila to smile.

"I'm sure everything will be okay," Leila said due to always being the one that wanted everyone to be calm. Ellanna agreed and rested her head against the table before starting to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I've wanted to meet you so long, Leila and here we are meeting for the first time in a cramped interrogation room. I think that's pure old fashioned irony! Even we couldn't have concocted that in one of our stories!" Leila started to laugh too as she moved round the table and gave Ellanna a hug. Sheila smiled and reached over to grab Ellanna's hand, her other one stroking Leila's cheek.

"Well at least it finally happened!" Sheila said and Ellie nodded her head in agreement, reaching over to join in the embrace.

"The worst that will happen is we get a slapped wrist but at least we always got our wish girls," the three girls looked over at her. "We met Robbie Ross!" All four exploded into giggles.

* * *

Stuart walked into the interrogation room with the beverages that the four girls had asked for and handed them out, smiling as Ellanna accepted the coffee as it was a life preserve causing her three fellow writers to chuckle affectionately and for Leila to squeeze her hand. "Girls, we're sorry for disrupting your days but there is something we need to ask you."

Digging into the file, he handed out a copy of the story and it didn't take long before the three girls were staring over at Ellanna, who was too busy drinking her coffee. She stopped drinking and picked up the sheet of paper that was protected by a polly pocket. "Where did you get this?" She asked looking up at him.

"You're the writer of this particular story?"

"Particular story?" Leila enquired because Ellanna was still staring at the sheets of paper that rested in front of her in shock.

"We were sent the link of your archive by an anonymous e-mail," all four girls stared at him but he just continued. "We have read all the stories but it was this one that caught our attention."

"Why did "Medical Jinx" catch your attention?" Ellanna asked as she looked at the sheet. "I mean personally I think this is one of my worst thought out cases! My favourite one particularly is Five Years Ago. If you want a case to pick at..." She stopped at the sight of Leila rolling her eyes. "Sorry. I suppose there is a point to this?"

"Three nights ago, a nurse was murdered in the exact way that you're female victim was killed." Ellanna looked at him and couldn't say anything so Sheila came to the rescue.

"Detective, I'm sure that that is just a coincidence." She said seriously causing Ellanna to nod eagerly.

"That would be believed but nearly every detail was right." He said. "We know it's hard to believe but there is a serious chance that the woman might be the grandmother to Krystal's child and also she was slit from side to side while on the phone to her husband,"

"I wrote this before that happened! You can not be seriously accusing me of..."

"We're not daft. You're just a writer of crime. If every crime writer turned to actual crime then the death count would never stop!" He nodded but then he turned sombre again. "I need to know who you've personally told about your writing."

"No one," Ellanna whispered. "I'm actually really secretive about this part of me. You tell your friends that you love to write and they immediately assume that you're a geek. I didn't need that and how do you tell anyone that the most important people you've ever met live in another place and you met through writing fanfiction based to a detective that died years ago?"

Stuart turned to look at Sheila. "I haven't told anyone either. My fanfiction writing is even more secret than Ellanna's and I rarely write!" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I've told a number of friends that are my age because they took a keen interest," Leila admitted. "It took me forever to trust them knowing that I wrote and I know that none of them would do it literally." Stuart happened to agree with her one that one so he turned to look at Ellie.

"I have no idea. I write about my fanfiction quite a bit on my facebook so that's a lot of people because it's not as if I know who pays attention." Stuart nodded. So that didn't help their case any at all.

"What happens at the end of the story?"

The coffee had obviously had an effect on Ellanna by now because she was much more awake and that meant sarcasm was high. "Are you kidding? You said you read our stories meaning you read the A/N's. Did you not take into account how much of a fucking wall I hit with case stories? I don't even know why I bother writing them anymore."

"Because we love them!" Leila said turning to glare at her. "Remember we all promised to stop slating our own work!" She shook her head before turning to Stuart. "We all hit walls with chapter stories and that causes our stories to struggle with the flow!"

"What if we help you?"

"And what? You want me to write that the murderer decided to hand himself in?"

"It could come in ahdny," he said shrugging his shoulders and she just glared at him.

"I'm scared that you're being serious. If I do that, he'll know there is something wrong. I always write a real case. I need a firm reason for everything coming out." She looked over at him. "I didn't think Krystal actually had a child,"

"Yes well," he said looking down. "I should stop allowing my life in the paper." He laughed before looking around the table. He handed all four of them a pen and a piece of paper. "The aim of today is to come up with a POA for the story."

"Um, no one says POA out loud because plan of action is okay," Ellie explained before looking down at the piece of paper.

Sheila looked at Stuart, "we can't come up with a plan of action for Ellanna's story. She takes immense pride in knowing that she managed to finish it no matter how much of a struggle they were!"

Ellanna shrugged. "Someone is taking them serious. We need to end this before another life is lost."

"Ellanna, you always kill off at least two people so he'll know something is wrong," Ellie pointed out and Ellanna glared at her piece of paper. Damned piece of structure!

"Typical. The stories we wanted to come true don't and the one story you would never imagine coming true manages too. FML." She might have said that in code to save her innocence but Stuart knew what it meant. He smiled as he watched her start to scribble a mind map on her sheet of paper. She clicked for the others to get working.

"Can I ask what stories you wanted to come true?"

"R/J," all four chorused without even looking up from their piece of papers and despite the use of code Stuart was well aware of what stories they meant. That went for the two detectives stood behind the glass.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay so this is only a short filler chapter. I now know what the plan of this story actually is so you should get more eventually! **

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the girls and the psycho!**

**

* * *

[The Plan]**

_

* * *

The scarred hand reached out and touched the wall, his heartbeat racing as he stared at the beautiful blonde woman that decorated his photos. He could still remember the first time that he had met her. She'd been stood in the car park of the hospital in a long white coat, her blonde hair curled as she tapped away on her expensive phone. He had wanted to approach her then but that was when one of the surgeon's had left the hospital and walked to her, his lips pressing lightly against hers. The smile that spread on her face had caused his heart to stop beating._

_He didn't know what had made him want to do it when he'd stepped out in front of her car, his heart aching as he heard her worried scream. He could hear her heels tapping against the floor as she ran round to make sure that he was okay. Her soft skin brushed against his harsh face and he couldn't help but smile, move into the touch. "Are you okay, sir?" She asked in a beautiful voice that sounded like someone singing. He nodded his head._

"_Come on, darling!" The doctor cried. "We have somewhere to be. The other doctors will take care of him,"_

"_Oh Bryce, I can't just leave him!" She scorned her partner before talking to the doctor that had come out to help her. He listened to her swoon as she heard that he'd just been discharged from the hospital after being mugged. "Oh my god, he was just on the mend!"_

_She'd stopped coming to see him after he'd got better which he understood. She had her modelling to concentrate on and that was where he'd got most of his collection from, the covers or insides of magazines. He had taken the odd one when he'd seen her about but they were horrible and fuzzy because of how lame his camera was on his mobile. He sighed. Why wouldn't she love him?_

"So the big idea is that the killer is someone obsessed with Sheila?" Robbie said reading the small introduction that the girls had scribbled so far, not wanting to comment that said scribbling had taken then seven hours to come up with. He handed it to Jackie and she quickly read through it.

"If you don't like it Inspector Ross, I would suggest that you write your own bloody chapter!" Ellanna grumbled and he looked down at her. The alcohol had long since left her system and now she was totally grouchy but he just found himself smiling before nodding his head.

"No, Ellanna. Girls I think this is a fantastic idea." Stuart smiled happily. "If we get the killer believing that the chapter is based on Sheila."

"The power of Author Note's," Sheila said high fiving Ellanna causing the detectives to smile. "What we need to do is hope that the plan goes to action."

"It's simple. We write out where the altercation between the stalker and my character meets and he'll stick to it. We'll just need to make sure that we're there."

"We?" Robbie said and all the girls turned to look at him, their hands all connecting over the table.

"If we're sacrificing Sheila then we all do it together," Ellie explained to the detectives before smiling at her fellow writing sisters, their grins just as large. Robbie just sighed as he looked down at the chapter. Could their writing actually be that powerful?

"Let's hope that the seven hours weren't wasted!"

* * *

He read the new update and paused. What the hell was happening here? This wasn't a part of their plan.

He reached over for his phone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is an overdue chapter! So here we are with it and I have our girls going undercover! Let's see how it goes! I'd also like to say jogging!Ellanna is ME right now right down to the messy bun but it's my brother's hoodie, not my boyfriends :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Undercover]**

* * *

Sitting down at the interrogation room, Ellanna looked over at Sheila that was painting her nails a bubble gum pink. Sheila looked up at her, "What?"

"Bubble gum pink, really?" She said handing her the diet pop, her legs crossing as she leant back on the chair that she'd been sat in for the last day. She'd missed three lectures now and there wasn't a slightest hint of caring in her appearance as she talked away to her three girls.

"Sweetheart, I wasn't going to face my killer with imperfect nails and not all of us can pull off depressive colours like you're wearing," she said referring to the dark blue that Ellanna was wearing chipped on her uneven and bitten nails. Ellanna raised her eyebrows as she took a swig of her own full sugar juice. "Should you be wearing that before your character airs tonight?"

"Don't tease her," Ellie warned laughing as Ellanna just glared at the older woman.

"Why do I get to play the jogger again?" She demanded to know staring at the sweats that she'd thrown on to the table the minute she'd got hold of them.

"The other two characters you described were sisters," Leila pointed out and she sat forward on her elbows. "Me and Ellie can pull off sisters because of our colouring whereas you with your bright ginger hair can't."

"That's discriminatory against redheads, I'm sure it is and all three of my siblings are brunette." She pointed out causing them all to laugh. "It's a good thing I know how to jog but no comments about wobbly bits," she teased before sighing. "What if the plan doesn't work?"

"Someone else is murdered and we try to think who it is in your story so you can amend it," Sheila said shrugging her shoulders without looking at her lips but Leila noticed that she was worrying her lip and her brow had furrowed. She was going to comment but at that moment the door opened with Detective Reid stepping in.

"Girls, are you all nearly ready?" Ellanna groaned and stood up, grabbing the bag that contained her outfit.

"I need a bathroom."

* * *

_The plump jogger stopped her jogging, her breath and heart racing as she put her hands on her back and swung side to side. The music in her ear was blasting in her ears because it always motivated her. She wasn't a regular jogger in this area and she was self conscious of everyone staring at her but that didn't stop her. She was on a weight loss program, she had met the guy of her dreams and she was going to lose a few pounds if it killed her. Ginger hair was tied back in a horribly messy bun and an oversized hoodie that she'd stolen from her boyfriend's wardrobe kept her comforted as she did the circuit. She decided to go once again now that she'd caught her breath._

_The two sisters giggled as they moved through the park, only barely noticing the plump jogger that moved passed them as they giggled about the cute boy that had talked to them back at the shopping centre. He'd obviously been taken by the older one but he'd been lovely to the younger one believing that they were friends rather than sisters. It was the first time the younger sister had ever really had a boy speak to her. They were excited, giggling and not taking a blind care of notice to their surroundings._

_Neither of the three of them noticed the beautiful blonde woman enter the park, tears falling down her cheeks as she tap at her phone aggressively._

_

* * *

_

This was obviously different to the scenario because the three girls were obviously aware of Sheila but were ignoring her. They were taking more notice on anyone that was following or even watching her. Ellanna noticed a guy in a hoodie with the hood up and large feminine sunglasses so she mumbled to the other two because she was about to jog past him. They told her to stop and take a drink of water next to the bench. She wanted to look back at them and ask if she looked suicidal but decided not too.

The team had been instructed that they couldn't do anything because the murderer knew their faces and they didn't need for them to know that this was a set up. However they were extremely worried about what was going down between the four girls. Ellanna stopped her jogging and reached for the bottle of water tied at her waist. No one was going to believe her when she said she'd done her weekly jog in one afternoon. The guy looked up at her.

"You're in my way," he said gruffly and she jumped a little. She turned round to see a young woman sat at a tree reading book. He blushed when he saw where her gaze was and she smiled before apologising. He wasn't the guy they were after so she put her bottle back and started to jog again. She decided to highlight that she needed the toilet so the killer had best appear sometime soon.

Her phone buzzed and she saw it was Sheila's number. She stopped jogging. Her hands stilling as she saw the single message.

**"HE KNOWS IT'S A SET UP. GET THE GIRLS ATTENTION AND WAIT FOR MY MESSAGE."**

She looked around, her heart racing. How did he know? Did this mean that he had Sheila? She took another drink of water to make it look less suspicious before pressing the forward button and sending it to Leila with the added extension of not making it obvious that it was from her but she had to show Ellie. When did they become the detectives in this storyline?

* * *

"I do not like this boss," Robbie said down his phone in their van as he watched Ellanna put her phone away and started on her jog again. "I don't the guy is going to show up today," he paused as Ellanna explained that she was going to use the public loo and she'd be right out. He rolled his eyes. The female bladder was useless!

"Robbie, I can see that eye roll," Jackie snapped kicking the back of his chair as she saw Ellie and Leila moving towards the toilets too. "I think something is going down though," Robbie leant forward and looked at the screen.

"The girls are playing detective?"

"No," Stuart said zooming in and saw that now Leila was on her phone. "Ellanna is playing her story as it goes along. She's a real writer."

"Can we get phone records?"

"I wouldn't say fast enough," Stuart replied to Jackie as he shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go with them and see what happens. They're the best lead we have so far to this case."

* * *

They were stood next to each other talking in text so that they wouldn't be overheard in their microphones. Sheila had already sent a text saying that Ellanna should come alone but as previously mentioned she wasn't suicidal.

"What do we do?" Leila had asked and Ellanna shrugged in response as she tapped her blackberry as she thought. "We need to tell the detectives," Leila then added on and both of the older girls looked at her, lips pursed and their heads shaking.

"No. He could hurt Sheila if we did," Ellie text as her reply before hitting her head. "Go alone, Ellanna. We'll follow and see what goes down?"

"What if he wants to hurt us all?" Ellanna asked and Ellie looked down at her phone, now also deep in thought.

"We're at least going together and not alone like Sheila would be." The other two girls nodded, their lips pursing. "Besides. The minute we leave this park, we're going to be followed by the van." They all agreed that was a good point.

* * *

Sheila stood in the car park, her hand tied in a knot as she saw him up at the window with his gun. Her tears fell hot and heavy as she realised that this wasn't what she'd planned.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is a short chapter just to fill you in on the big scheme of things. It's nothing exciting and it's shockingly tiny and totally not true. It's so shockingly unbelievable, it's great! It's pure cheese!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the four girls and the killer man**

**

* * *

**

**[Sheila's Confession]**

**

* * *

**

Jogging into the car park, Ellanna stopped and stared at Sheila who was just stood in the middle of the road. Holding out her hand for her to stop, Sheila allowed her tears to fall. Ellanna took one small step forward but stopped at Sheila's cry. "What are you doing? This wasn't the plan!"

"I know. You changed it. He changed it. Everyone changed it but me!" She whispered and Ellanna heard footprints behind her, she realised that meant Ellie and Leigh had arrived. Ellanna had made sure to leave her radio on for the detectives to hear every word.

"What are you talking about?" Sheila snorted as she took another step closer to Ellanna, her hands buried into the pockets of her expensive white coat as she shook her head.

"It was all my plan," she whispered coldly and Ellanna could tell that she wasn't nervous. Sheila had always known what was going on. Her Sheila was behind this! "I hired a guy to follow your new story."

"But why would you do that?" Leigh asked and Sheila looked over at her, her gaze bored as she shrugged her shoulders. She'd had her reasons but there was no way she was going to share them with these girls. They were children playing at detectives.

"Don't you dare just blow us off," Ellanna demanded. "You can't play with our lives as if we were dolls and then simply shrug your shoulders when we want an explanation. You're supposed to be my friend." All the years they'd spent trading e-mails, helping each other out with their writing and hell, Sheila had even invited Ellanna to her wedding just because of how close they were but now this had come to light.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes," all three of the girls chorused. Ellanna's phrase of "you couldn't write shit like this" was starting to come to mind as this played out in front of them. It was like something out of a spoof movie or something but this was their life. This was real and it was happening in front of them.

"I wanted to punish you, Ellanna." She simply said causing Ellanna to look up at her in confusion, her brow knit. "Oh don't look so damned confused! You have everything I ever wanted! You're a student, young and damn just because you're a little plump didn't mean that you didn't get chased! You have your own sordid little sex affairs, you can go out drinking all the time without having to have a care in the world and yet that's not the life you want to lead."

"You're punishing her because she doesn't get drunk and sleep around?" Leigh whispered shaking her head. It was a surreal conversation. That trait in a girl Ellanna's age was admirable. It was seen as a good thing!

"I'm punishing her for being a little nerd while I have to play the desperate housewife and only dream about her life." She snapped. "You could be out there having a good time but instead you're married to your laptop and to your friendship with people you only met for the first time the other day!"

"That's how I like it!" Ellanna hissed. "Writing is my escape. I'm not made for clubbing and like you said, I'm big. I don't feel comfortable just dicking about!" She looked down at her hands, "give us his name, call it off and then nothing has to be known. It can all just go away."

Sheila shook her head. "It doesn't work like that. He's paid to do it until it's succeeded. He has to follow your story out 'til the end and now you've made me the next victim."

"Why didn't you say anything? I'd have made me the obsession!" Ellanna whispered and that caused Sheila to laugh.

"That's what I'm talking about! I've just told you that I'm the one who tried to frame you for murder and you've just said you'd have been happy to play bait if I'd have told you. You're not an angel, Ellanna. You're as cold hearted as they come, why won't you just..." her sentence was cut short as a bang echoed round the car park and a bullet tore through her forehead. Blood spattered over the other three girls as they stared in horror at the sight of their friend dropping to the floor, lifeless.

The three detectives tore into the building, guns at the ready but he'd long gone. They saw Ellanna knelt down next to Sheila, her tears falling fast as she stared at her friend. Ellie and Leigh had the same expressions as Ellanna. They phoned for an ME, took the girls away to take statements and scoured the building.

Thankfully the guy hadn't been careful; he'd left behind cigarette butts that would be covered in his DNA. First of all, however, their main concern was the three surviving girls. No one should have to go through that ordeal and not when it was their friends.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Chelle is really not that much of a bitch, I did ask her permission before I did this and she was all game! I swear she's the nicest person you could ever talk to but we thought this would be a great twist that none of you were expecting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: Let's see what we can do now that we've killed off Sheila and realise that she's not the lovely person that we all wanted her to be! I love that she's our villain 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's!**

**

* * *

**

**[Did You Know?]**

**

* * *

**

"Your best friend has just died," Stuart said calmly sitting in front of Ellanna in the interrogation room, his hands crossed over the file that they'd made up of the story, the crime scene photos and even the transcript of their conversation. However there were still flaws that none of the detectives could work out. "I think you're hiding something?"

"Like what?" She asked, her eyes were puffy due to the amount of shed tears and she sighed. "Do you think I have his address in my back pocket?" She spat out running her hands through her ginger hair. "I simply write the fanfiction. I don't plan on anyone taking it real!"

"Well Sheila wanted you dead so why is she dead?"

"Because the guy took a gun and shot her," she replied sarcastically but Stuart could see the falter. She'd been covered in her friend's blood and had had her clothes taken away from her the minute she'd walked through the door so this was effecting her more than she'd ever admit. "I can promise you that I didn't. I would actually like to rewind the time and kick her," she admitted.

"Ellanna, only you can help us solve this case."

"No. No I can't. Sheila could. She knows who the murderer is." She pointed out. "She was the one that sat with us for the whole two days, the one that helped us write the new case and never opened her mouth. Do you know how mad that makes me? She could have ended this sooner and she'd still be here!" She slammed her hand on the table before turning away from him, tears falling again. Stuart sighed. He wished that the other detectives were getting on.

* * *

"Did Sheila talk to you often?" Jackie asked Ellie as she flicked through the file. Ellie focused on the file for a few moments before shaking her head.

"I rarely spoke to Sheila. She was closer to Ellanna and Leigh, I wasn't a fan of her writing." She admitted causing her to realise that she should have tried, she should have understood what was happening to the older woman. "I didn't have reason to bond with her."

"Would you say she was close to Ellanna and Leigh?"

"They both loved her and thought she was amazing," Ellie admitted looking down at her hands. "I don't understand why she said them things. The two girls did live good lives. Ellanna does get drunk, take millions of photos and hang out with random guys. Leigh's too young to be doing such reckless behaviour so I don't see her problem." She found herself laughing. "Listen to me, I'm talking as if she's going to burst through that door like the drama queen she was." Jackie smiled patiently.

"Ellie, do you have any ideas why she'd want Ellanna dead?"

"No and I actually think that for that idea, I want Sheila dead." She admitted before turning away.

* * *

"Did Sheila talk to you often?" Robbie asked Leigh as he put the file down on the floor, his arms crossing over his chest. He didn't know why they were interrogating the three girls because they'd all been shocked as each other when it had come out that Sheila was behind it all.

"Yes," she said before shrugging her shoulders, "well as often as I could because she was rarely online. She led a busy life."

"Hang on, I thought her issue was that she had a boring life while you guys wasted yours?" Robbie looked over at her, his hand reaching for the folder and she stopped him. She didn't need for him to show her the transcript again. The reminder of the conversation killed her every time.

"I don't know. She had a desperate housewife life. Her fiancé worked all the time and she needed attention. Come on, how would you feel having that life when you know people as young as us! I'd feel so jealous. I have my life ahead of me while Ellie and Ellanna are living theirs to the full." She shrugged her shoulders. "She should have gone after her husband rather than us."

This coming from someone as young as Leigh made him think, "you think she did this to get back at her husband?"

"I didn't say that," she said seriously. "I have no idea why she would do this. I think it's completely crazy." She shrugged her shoulders. "You should stop interrogating us and go out there before they hurt someone else mainly one of us three."

* * *

"They have a point," Robbie said in the kitchenette as he leant back against the cupboards. "I don't think they'll know why anything is happening. Sheila wasn't going to fill them in on her stupid little plan." He said accepting the coffee that Stuart handed him.

"No, that's true but who does know then?"

"Her husband," the three of them said at the same time, their coffee cups being put down as they left the building. The girls were right. They needed to do something before one of them got hurt.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: Another short chapter, I'm afraid, but we're slowly getting more information and seeing how a bad situation can cause a group of people to bond!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the team but I do own the doctor, killer and the girls**

**

* * *

**

**[The Fiance]**

**

* * *

**

"Doctor Jackson?" Robbie said flashing his badge to the handsome doctor that was leaning against a post and flirting with one of the pretty nurses. Just in those two minutes, the team had had a glimpse of what her life was like and none of them liked it. The nurse excused herself and the doctor turned to look at him. "I'm Detective Inspector Ross and this is DS Reid and DC Fraser," he pointed out before looking at him. "Is there anywhere private we can talk?"

"What is this about?"

"I said private," Robbie said in a short tone of voice causing even Jackie to look up at him in shock. The team had developed a bond with the four girls and they did feel as if one of their own had been murdered that morning but Robbie was the one that normally kept his calm in moments like this.

"Of course," the doctor said confused moving towards an office. Allowing them all in, he shut the door and moved round to his chair before looking up at them. "Is this about poor Melanie?" Robbie froze in his pacing and turned to look at the doctor.

"You knew Melanie?" The doctor stared at the man in confusion.

"Yeah, she was up for promotion. She'd have been my partner here in this department. It was a darn shame, a waste of a good doctor." He said seriously and Robbie turned to look at Jackie who was wearing the same expression as he was.

"Did your fiancée ever meet Nurse Sykes?"

"Of course, she did!" He said rolling his eyes. "They were only round the other week having a lovely meal that Sheila had made for us. I like to get to know my proposed partner before they're given the job. You need a rapport to work in a career like this. If you can't trust your team then you're screwed."

"Could you trust Nurse Sykes?"

"I liked her," he said nodding his head. "She was a damn good doctor and she had a brilliant relationship with any patient that was admitted into her care but I do think she was too sensitive for this job, exactly but if the governors had decided that she was good enough then I wouldn't have complained."

"Did you ever mention this to your fiancée?"

"Of course I did. I tell Sheila everything." He pointed out before looking at Robbie. "Now detectives that, I believe, is the second time you've mentioned Sheila. Can you tell me what link she has to this case?"

"Doctor, did you know that your wife writes fiction in her spare time?" Jackie asked him and the doctor nodded.

"Of course, I did. She's made some friends through her writing and she's always telling me silly little anecdotes. There's a fat girl that's always getting drunk and losing things and a younger girl that's working hard because she was thinking about going into a doctorate too." He shrugged his shoulders. "I've told her it's bad to only have friends online but she doesn't really listen to me. She likes them."

"Doctor Jackson, your wife was murdered this morning." Stuart calmly said. "After admitting that she made one of the girl's works come real and that involved Nurse Sykes' murder." He stared at the detectives for a moment and then shook his head.

"No, she only phoned me this morning saying that she was going to spend another night at a friend's house and I said that was fine. Why would she be dead?" He said through tears that were trying their best to stay in but he could tell it was a battle that he was going to lose. "She wouldn't have killed Nurse Sykes. She liked her and had told me that I couldn't do any worse."

"Does anything happen to you if Nurse Sykes had got the position?" Jackie asked and the doctor looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"I'd have worked less. We were planning on having a family. It was going to be perfect. She was going to be a house-wife and..." he saw them all swapping glances so he stopped talking. "She didn't want that life, did she?"

"Not according to what she told her friends. She told them that the reason she was trying to frame one of them for murder was because she had a life that Sheila envied."

"Oh my god, why didn't she just tell me rather than having Melanie murdered and herself?" He said running his hands through his hair. "I know that you've just seen me outside flirting but I do love Sheila. She's the best thing to ever happen to me and I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

"You'll survive, sir." Stuart promised before standing up. "We need your permission to go into your house and search through Sheila's things."

"Why?" He asked shocked. He didn't want anyone touching Sheila's things. Not now that she was dead. Her things were now sacred and he'd need to decide what to get rid of.

"We're hoping to find evidence of the guy that she's hired to commit all the murders, sir." The realisation that his quiet housewife was actually cold and manipulative caused him to burst into tears as he slumped down in his chair. He nodded.

"That's fine, you have my permission." The detectives were just about to leave when he asked. "You said she was framing one of the girls. Which one?"

"She's called Ellanna, she's nineteen and is at..."

"University studying to be a teacher and could have everything if she'd just stop being a geek." He said as if quoting something. "She envied them so much. I can see that now. I, at first, thought she was just happy that she had friends because she doesn't have many outside the computer but it seems that she actually wanted to live their lives?"

"It appears so, Doctor." Robbie said seeing how heartbroken the man was because the signs had been there but he'd been too ignorant to notice them.

"We're sorry for your loss, Doctor." Jackie said before walking out the office.

"Don't leave town," Stuart filled in. "There might be more questions for you at a later time." The doctor nodded. He wanted to help. He needed to help.

* * *

Standing behind the window, Jackie watched as the three girls sat in silence. She found herself watching Ellanna. She was curled up on the floor in the corner, her cheek resting against her palm as she scribbled away frantically on her notepad. "What's she doing?" Robbie asked moving into the office and handing Jackie a cup of coffee. It was midnight and they'd put off the search of Sheila's tomorrow because they'd wanted to get back to the girls.

"She's writing the next chapter of the story," Jackie supplied the answer. "You realise we can't hold them any longer, yeah?"

"I think we need to hold them, Jackie." He admitted causing her to turn around and look at him. "Jackie, there is a psycho out there who is on a mission to kill everyone that is close to Ellanna to frame her for murder. Who do you think his next victims are going to be seeing as her family live down in England?"

She turned her gaze back to the interrogation room and saw that Ellanna had now fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful. She watched as Leigh moved towards her, her hand pressing against her shoulder. Reaching over, she clicked on the sound.

"_Don't worry, El. We're here for you. We're family."_

Flicking the sound back off, Jackie turned to look at Robbie and nodded her head in agreement with his statement. "They're so young and they're being hunted down by a killer. Something tells me they're going to go off the writing for a little bit after this case," she said softly watching as Leigh and Ellie both curled up next to Ellanna and together they slept peacefully. "I could throttle Sheila myself," she admitted and Robbie reached out to give her a hug.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I might end up writing another chapter of this one for you tomorrow because this one isn't exactly spectacular so... keep your fingers crossed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC'S**

**

* * *

**

**[The New Plan]**

**

* * *

**

He'd killed her.

He'd killed his one true love and it was killing him inside but he knew that was the plan.

The plan was for them all to worry that Sheila was a traitor and then to link the evidence to... He stopped thinking. She'd never been strong enough for suicide. He knew that. That's how they'd met in the first place. They'd met a relief group and from then on, he'd been obsessed with her.

Running the pad of his thumb along the silvery scars at his wrists, he rocked on the floor as he stared at his wall that was dedicated to her and now them. He'd added the odd snapshot from their escapade in the park.

Climbing up from his position, he reached out and ran his thumb down each of their faces before tilting his head slightly. The game wasn't to end until she'd suffered and until there was enough evidence to frame... He stopped thinking about that part of the plan. He hated knowing that he had to frame anyone and even more so knowing he needed to be nearer to that... He trembled.

This was going to work smoothly. It had to. He'd promised her mentally before he'd pulled the trigger.

He could see the blood spatter as the bullet tore through her forehead. The piercing screams of the three girls and the pounding footsteps of the detectives, their cries for the girls to get down. He could see the ginger girl scooping his love into her arms, the tears flaling down her face as she cried for her to wake up. He could hear her praying that it was all a dream and he'd found himself wanting to join her.

How could he continue this without her strength?

She'd been the one to hold his hand whenever he second guessed himself. The one that told him he had a life worth living and he'd always believed that. He believed that because he had her but now... he stopped thinking for a second, his hand rubbing at the pain throbbing at the front of his head. Reaching for the bottle of aspirin on the table, he unscrewed the cap and found himself staring at the brand new bottle filled with pretty white capsules. How easy would it be just to pop them all and end this hell?

No. That's not what she wanted. Taking out two of the capsules and placing the lid back on quickly before he could be tempted, he dry swallowed the pills and then put the bottle back down on the table before reaching out for his knife. He twirled it around as he looked at the pictures of his new girls. He smiled. She'd promised him that putting them out of their misery would be love also and she needed for him to love her girls. He'd promised and he would fulfil that promise.

Bring the blade down onto his thumb, he sliced it before pressing the thumb pad against her face and smiled.

"You're next."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this chapter is slightly AU but it worked for my point so there's no real argument. I would like to say that this story is slowly getting totally stupid but I'm loving writing it. I think this is my take on a spoof *laughs***

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[Let Them Go]**

**

* * *

**

"We know longer have the rights to hold you here anymore," Robbie said moving into the interrogation room where Ellanna was still curled up asleep in the corner, her head resting in Leigh's lap. Leigh and Ellie looked up at him, their arms crossing over their chest as they stared at them.

"Are you kidding? There's someone out there hurting us and you're going to let us go." Ellie whispered so not to wake Ellanna. Robbie looked down at them thinking of the argument he'd had with Burke over the entire situation.

"_We have to let them go," Burke said from behind his desk, his gaze not leaving his laptop where Robbie guessed he was reading his e-mails. Burke hadn't created a relationship with the three girls so he had no bond with them and definitely didn't understand why he was so calm about sending them back into the streets._

_Robbie slammed his hand down on the table where a newspaper headline boasted about Sheila's death. "There is a mad man out there on a mission by this woman to destroy their lives and you just want to put them back out on the streets? Are you out of your mind? He's trained. He'll know to follow them. Hell he could be sat outside right now watching us and he'll know the minute we release them."_

"_We're detective Robbie, not babysitters! We're not paid to take care of three teenage girls because they've messed in things bigger than them!" Burke barked angrily causing Robbie to glare at him._

"_Are you kidding? They take part in recreational writing. They didn't realise at all that it would come real. You're turning victims here into targets and as a team we never do that, boss." He shouted angrily causing Burke to turn off his screen and turn to look at Robbie._

"_Look, I understand that you've taken a liking to the girls. I know all three of you have but they're just getting in our way staying here now, Robbie. We need the interrogation room and the stress is causing them more damage than being here."_

"_Then put them in a safe house, Boss. I don't want them out there alone. He could be..."_

"_So you keep saying, Robbie but do we have any evidence at all that he's going to go after the girls?"Robbie looked at him, his eyes wide as he wondered if Burke had been drinking then he realised why Burke was so determined for them to be let go and the idea disgusted him._

"_You're using them as fucking bait! You want him to attack one of the girls!"He ran his hands through his hair as he wished that Jackie was here to help him fight their case. "They're young girls. Do you really have the conscience to let them go out there knowing that some monster..." he was cut off by Burke saying,_

"_I bet if you asked them, they'd be game. They'd do anything to catch Sheila's killers, Robbie and this is all we've got." Robbie found himself shaking his head. This wasn't a Burke suggestion. This stupid plan was normally a Robbie suggestion! What the hell had got into the boss? He knew that he could argue until he ran out of air but Burke wasn't going to cave on his decision. _

"_Fine," he said nodding his head before moving towards the door. "However if one of them dies, you'll be answering to me." Burke didn't bother to reprimand Robbie for the threat because he knew that he'd deserve anything that would happen to him if any harm came to the girls._

"Your boss is right," Leigh whispered shaking Ellanna's shoulders lightly so that she would wake up. "But can you not be bait in one of the safe houses? That way we're all together." Robbie looked down at her and agreed that that was the best idea that they'd had all week. He decided to go sort that out while they gathered up their stuff.

"We can't be this stupid, girls." Ellie whispered looking at them. "We're just school girls messing around in things that are bigger than us. I know we're all happy to die for each other but he's not going to stop after one of us. He wants to kill us all and he's one of Ellanna's psychopaths! Whenever she writes one of those, they know what they're doing. He's got into character and there's no breaking of it now."

"We have to try everything, El." Leigh said back shrugging her shoulders. "We tried changing the story and that just pissed him off so let's just walk out there and show him that we're not scared and in the safe house, we'll be together and protected." She promised taking hold of Ellanna's hand and smiling up at her.

"You realise after all this hell, I'm not writing for a very long time." Ellanna laughed causing the two girls to hug her, their laughter causing them to have the strength that they'd need to continue with the stupid plan they were dealing with.

* * *

He watched as the three girls hugged the detectives, their tears obvious and he couldn't help but smile. The vulnerability was beautiful. He could see that they were being put together in a house just outside of town and this was beautiful for his plan. They'd think it was a safe house but he knew his way to get through security and when they slept, they'd know that he had been there. He found himself wanting to laugh as he hid back in the shadows as the three detectives left the house, the patrol car being instructed to drive round the street at least twice an hour. He smiled. He didn't need long for what he was going to do.

* * *

"You realise there are three separate bedrooms, yeah?" Ellanna pointed out that night in a teasing tone of voice at the fact all three of them were curled up in the double bed she'd picked as her room. It had started out her being alone but it wasn't long before Leigh had joined her and Ellie followed not long after. She had laughed and had patted her hand onto the bed as a hint that they could lie with her.

"We know but I feel safer knowing we're together," Leigh whispered pressing her cheek to Ellanna's shoulder as she felt the older girl pull her closer.

"There's no need to worry. It's a safe house, we're protected." She promised as she stroked soothing patterns onto the young girl's arm. "Let's just sleep." She said sighing. "The sooner this case is solved the quicker we get to go home," she said realising how much she missed her student life.

"Here, here," Ellie whispered sleepily and it wasn't long before they all fell asleep together, their limbs entangled as another sign of support and protection.

* * *

They were his sleeping angels. That's what they looked like curled up together in the bed, their fingers linked or their hands touching so that they knew there was someone there. He wanted to touch them but he didn't want to wake them. Taking out his camera, he snapped a photo for his wall and took a step backwards. He looked back into her room, his chosen one, and smiled at his message.

He couldn't wait to hear their cries in the morning

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: So it's ironic that I need to write a 50000 word novel this month and yet I've finally found a love for this story... Damn! It's cool though, I'm sure I'll be able to do both. It just means I'll be allowed no life at all which is always good by me! Oh and I had to bring our favourite profiler into this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC's**

**

* * *

**

**[The Message]**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Ellie woke up first and found herself aching. This is what happened when three girls decided they could curl up in uncomfortable positions all night! There was a shooting pain in her neck and she couldn't even feel her legs thanks to how tightly they were wrapped around Ellanna's. She sighed as she tried to untangle herself, desperate for the toilet, without disturbing the two sleeping girls. Finally coming free, she tiptoed to the toilet massaging her neck with her hand.

She didn't take long in the toilet but now that she was awake, she knew there was no way she would be able to go back to sleep. She decided that the wise choice was just to go into her bedroom and read a book or something. She couldn't go back to Ellanna's room or she would disturb them and they had all had a rough night sleep.

Jumping onto her bed, she settled down and got comfy before looking around the room for her book. That was when she saw it. It was a circle drawn in blood around what seemed to be two photographs. She could find herself thinking that she didn't want to see what was in the photo but all the same she found herself kicking her legs off her bed, her hand tightening into fists as she moved slowly towards the wall. When she got there, she screamed as her hands moved up to hide her face. It wasn't long before both Ellanna and Leigh were in the bedroom standing beside her.

The photograph was Ellie and Leigh pretending to be sisters in the park, their faces radiated by the laughter that they were sharing but covering Ellie's face was a smudge and it was very clear what that meant. Both girls took hold of Ellie's hands, their hearts racing as they saw what the second photo was. It was a Polaroid of the three of them sleeping last night. Their stomachs retched as they realised that he'd been watching them sleep.

"It's okay. We're safe here..." Ellanna tried to say but stopped as she realised that he'd managed to get in. She looked at the girls in horror. What had happened to the young cop that had been assigned to watch them? She felt her eyes close. The girls had liked him, he'd been a giggle when he'd come in just before lights out for a cup of tea because they'd demanded him too. "Oh no," she thought moving over to the window and peering through the gap in the curtains. The patrol car was still just around the corner, not moving and she found herself turning back to the girls.

"Do you think we should ring the Detectives?" Leigh asked softly and Ellanna looked back out the window.

"Either that or we go investigate?" The three girls decided that they'd seen enough death over the week so they did ring the detectives.

* * *

Robbie's hands were tucked into his coat pockets as he stood beside the patrol car. The young copper was indeed in his car with the right hand side of his face now pierced with a bullet. He closed his eyes. He was getting stronger now. He wasn't fumbling along on Sheila's directions, he was just doing as he pleased and it seemed he would do anything now to get to the girls. He was going to strangle Burke.

"You're young officer wouldn't have even known what was happening. From the angle of the shot, I'd say he came up from behind and obviously the officer's gaze would be on the house making sure that no one was trying to get through the doors. It was instant and from the burning around the hole, it happened really close to his skull. He'd have only known it was happening when the gun was pressed against his head. There was no struggle meaning no threat. The suspect literally just pulled the trigger with no remorse."

"Are you not meant to tell me all this back at autopsy?" Robbie teased and the M.E. just chuckled as he shook his head.

"That's my prelim findings, detective. I will still need to see you in my domain later this afternoon but first, I suspect, you should go check the girls aren't shook up by this." Robbie found himself smiling. The whole team had fallen for the charms of the three girls over the week that they'd been running about the place and everyone had literally wanted to race to the scene when Leigh had patched that desperate call in that morning. Robbie said goodbye to the M.E and headed up to the house where he could see Stuart and Jackie sat in the kitchen with the girls.

"I take it Burke is talking to forensics?" He said accepting the mug of coffee that Leigh handed to him. It was six am and he'd literally jumped out of his bed when the phone call had come through. He was thankful for this small cup because normally it took him several to feel up to anything in a morning.

"Yeah," Jackie said hearing his footsteps upstairs. "Is..." Robbie shook his head and the three girls all sighed as they looked down at their glasses. This was starting to lose its thrill now. To know that someone read their fanfiction and took it too far was fantastic but now that innocent people were dying.

"Can't we do anything?" Ellanna asked and Robbie looked at her, his shoulders shrugging.

"The guy is an avid fan of your work, why don't we see if we can get him to hand himself in through writing again?" Stuart supplied and Ellie shook her head this time.

"We tried that and it ended up with Sheila dead," she pointed out and from the smudge on her face at the photo upstairs she knew what would happen if they tried another face-to-face with this guy again.

"This time it should be different," Ellanna pointed out. "The guy was doing what Sheila was telling him when we didn't. However there is no Sheila this time?" She looked at the detectives to see what they thought and everyone found themselves staring at Robbie's face.

"That would work but the guy is getting stronger," he found himself telling them what the M.E's prelim had said and all three girls punched the desk. He couldn't help but smile at how similar they were in their characteristics despite being completely different in everything else.

"Do we have to stay here? I honestly think we'd be safer at home. He doesn't know where we live." Ellie pointed out suddenly feeling like she needed her family around her even though she'd loved being with the girls.

"He could be watching us though and know where we take you," Ellie started to cry at that and both girls moved to wrap their arms around her. It was obvious that the stress was starting to get to them. "We will find somewhere else for you to stay though."

"Are you kidding? You said this place was safe and he killed Steve and managed to tack a photo of us sleeping up in my room!" Ellie shouted angrily. "You're not protecting us, you're using us for..." she stopped shouting as she remembered that they'd agreed to do that. "I know we said we were okay with that but this guy isn't some fumbling idiot anymore. He's a psychopath and he wants us dead thanks to Sheila and that..." she stopped talking through her tears and left the room. The two girls followed her.

"Something tells me that this will either make or break their friendship," Stuart said watching after them and the other two detectives nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Would you say that's his blood?" Burke asked looking at the perfect ring of blood circling the photos. The CSM looked over at him and sighed.

"If only, your perp is a very clever psychopath, Burke. He's made you think the whole way through this case think you're dealing with an idiot and now that you've let the girls alone he's come out as a guy that knows what he's doing." He pointed out honestly and took photos before putting the evidence into the evidence bags. "I would also say that he took two of these photos," he said motioning to the one of them sleeping.

"Why?"

"Your guy is obsessive and let's just say he's found his new obsession."

"How do you know he's obsessive?" He found himself asking.

"You can see from how perfect the circle is and there are cleaning marks around the side where he's used something to clean it off. He needs everything perfect and that's what the girls are. They're his perfect girls. They're writers, they're strong and they know how to cope. They're everything a stalker would fantasise about."

"Have you been talking to that profiler girl again?"

"I let Jenny look at the notes and she gave me her honest feedback. I just thought I'd make you think I was clever." He teased before looking at Burke. "I'll ring you when I find out more," he promised allowing Burke to leave. He stopped at the stairs when he saw the three girls curled up on Ellanna's bed. He shouldn't have listened to his boss about using them as bait because this was going to kill them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ah lost the motivation for this story but I shall work on it and bring it to a conclusion soon as you can guess. I doubt the characters of Ellie and Ellanna would be this bitchy to each other IRL but meh, I needed it to add something**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**[The New Plan]**

**

* * *

**

The park was quiet and empty; the redhead sat on the bench with her laptop bag on her knees as she waited quietly for who she was waiting to. The snow was falling, her hands rubbing together to supply her with minimal heat. She knew that this was a stupid plan. How could she even think it was going to work? Why would the deranged killer want to talk to her, right?

However, she was prepared to be the new one delivering orders. She understood Chelle's desire to give them lives and she was going to make sure it happened to. Who said that she couldn't make it a suicide mission in the end? She'd dressed to impress like Chelle always did even though she was a little bit chunkier and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket which she knew would be the girls wondering where she was.

She'd told them that she was going on a walk. She needed to think, clear her head a little bit because the smell of bleach and cleansing fluids still floated around the house reminding them that someone had been there while they'd slept. They'd tried to plead for her to stay in. They'd put a film on, splurge on popcorn and chocolate but she was adamant that she needed the moment alone and they'd stopped arguing knowing that she was stubborn.

No one had watched her grab hold of her laptop, her coat or anything as they'd been discussing her behaviour in the living room. She hadn't even called bye as she slipped out of the house, her finger pressing the button on her blackberry that would allow for her to phone who had text her the day that Chelle had died. She'd made her rules explicit and simple so that there was no messing about. The warm chuckle had made her nervous, her heart race as she waited for him to tell her to stop playing the hero but he had agreed with her that they needed to meet so that's why she was sat in the park at nearly midnight waiting to meet her best friend's killer.

"Hello Red," a warm voice said to her and she turned to look at him, her...

"This is a stupid idea," Ellie pointed out causing Ellanna to stop typing on the laptop, her arms crossed over her chest as she sat on the table staring down at Ellanna that had been typing with Leila's head resting on her shoulder. Her fingers stilled over the keys, her desire to continue writing pretty obvious but she could tell that Ellie wasn't ready to play the game.

"Okay, Miss Negative. Do you have a better plan?" She demanded and Ellie was well aware of the sarcasm in her voice causing her to glare down at her friend. They were all starting to snap at each other and even though there was no hatred behind the statements, you could sense that the two older ones were starting to lose it with each other.

"There's no need to get snappy, Ellanna. You know you're only being bitchy because I'm right."

"No. You're being bitchy because you think you're the next damned victim!" Ellanna pointed out causing even Leila to look up at her. "You know what, go home if you don't want to fix this because a couple of days ago we were all happy and I want this nut job away as much as you do!" She shouted angrily slamming the lid down on her laptop, her arms wrapping around her own chest as she decided to fight the urge to have a drink.

"That's totally unfair, Ellanna and you know it. I want this to end as much as you do but you're going about it the wrong way by making yourself the next Chelle!" She shouted back but Ellanna ignored her, her hands typing away again as she'd reopened the laptop and was determined this was the way it was going to go down. Ellie grabbed hold of the laptop, slamming the lid down onto Ellanna's hands. "You need to tell the detectives about this insane idea of yours."

"Well they'll just try and talk to us out of it too, Ellie. There is nothing that says you have to come too. In the story, I go alone and that's how it'll be played out. Last time, he was a step ahead of us and you know it so we play by the story."

"Ellanna, the guy was the one playing the strings! He was leading Chelle on! That's what DI Ross told us. Do you have selective hearing or something?" She demanded to know and Ellanna just glared at her.

"Move your hand, Ellie. I need to finish my chapter so if you don't mind," she said making it very obvious that she wasn't afraid to remove Ellie's hand herself she didn't do it. Ellie stared at her for another minute or so before removing her hand and jumped off the table as she headed out of the room.

"You're making a mistake, Ellanna and you'll be the one that suffers." She warned causing Ellanna to glare after her before she lifted the lid again and continued typing.

* * *

Stuart was sat at the office computer, typing up some case notes when it read in his inbox that he had a new email from the fanfiction website. He was only following one story and he didn't want to know what they'd done but he clicked it open to see that there was a new chapter. "Robbie," he called out clicking on the hyperlink and as Robbie ran over to him.

"What's up?"

"They've updated the..." he stopped talking as he read what they'd done and turned to look at Robbie who was now wearing the same expression.

"I'll bloody kill them myself," he said taking hold of Stuart's desk phone and dialled the house number, his hand motioning for Jackie that he needed them. "Don't go anywhere. We're coming over," he said as someone answered the phone, putting it back in his cradle. Jackie walked over to them and Robbie sighed, "Ellanna is apparently the new puppet master."

"What..." she started but followed Stuart's finger to the screen, her eyes widening as she sighed. "Let's go talk to our favourite girls."

* * *

"Which part of don't be martyrs are you struggling with?" Robbie demanded to know as Ellanna handed them a cup of coffee before sitting down next to Leila as she still was giving Ellie the cold shoulder. "I assume you wrote it, Ellanna?" He said suddenly and the oldest girl looked over at her, her head cocked to the side as she smiled.

"It needed to happen and you know it. Where you getting in the..." her blackberry vibrated and she picked it up from the table, her hand pressing buttons while the others all stared at her. "Well it seems us three finally got a lead." She slid the phone across to Robbie where a simple text read...

**"IT'S A DATE..."**

"No. I wanted nothing to do with this and you knew that," Ellie started but she could see that Ellanna was right. It was thanks to her stupidity that they might catch this guy. "You can't go alone."

"We need a rapport. In the story, he makes a friendship with Ellanna. Why would he hurt her?"

"He knows what we're up to," Leila pointed out and she couldn't help but look over at her. "We've already lost Chelle, Ellanna. What if we lose you too?" She asked and Ellanna reached out to pull her in for a hug. Robbie sighed as he looked over at Jackie.

"You get the one chance then next meet, we're there."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here we are with another chapter of my most ridiculous case to date. I actually think this one is going to amuse me for years! I bet you guys are dying for it to end... Well that should happen within the next couple of chapters (well I am hoping anyway!) or if not, you're going to have to put up with this lunacy for a little longer. Raise your hands if you're worried about my mental state?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the excessive amounts of OC's. This story has totally gone into a crack!fic/AU lol**

**

* * *

**

**[New Suspect]**

**

* * *

**

The scenario was happening to plan and even though she was wearing a bug in her ear, everything was happening the way her story had written. She'd not wanted anything to go wrong. One death was enough. She couldn't afford to lose her other two friends. Rubbing her hands together, she heard the familiar jangle of her charm bracelet and stopped deciding that she didn't want to bring anymore than necessary attention to herself. She looked down at her sneakers, the little love heart that her best friend from home had drawn on it was starting to fade and she snorted at the realisation that in a couple of minutes that might actually be her.

"So I assume you like the nickname Red?" A voice from behind her asked causing her to jump off the bench, her hand pressing against her chest as she turned to look at him. He was actually hidden by the shadows of the trees and she sighed as she realised that he obviously didn't trust her.

"It's what Sheila called me but I'm sure she told you that?" She voiced calmly not really used to talking about Sheila in past tense yet. The guy chuckled softly, his hands reaching into his pockets causing her to step back slightly suddenly thinking that maybe she should have had back up after all.

"Sheila and I didn't talk much about you and the other girls unless it was that of hatred. Boy, did she hate you three girls? I actually feel jealous of your lives too. I mean, you could have everything and yet you're little geeks?" Ellanna decided to ignore the obvious insult in his sentence, her hands rubbing against the hips of her jeans as she tried to get a clear look of his face. "I wouldn't bother trying, sweetheart. You're not going to get a good look at me." She was about to comment when she saw a single red dot on his forehead, her eyes widened as she realised that they'd obviously gone against the idea of letting her go alone.

"Why did you kill her? I don't think that would have been the plan." The man chuckled as he moved slightly, his forehead moving out of the line of the red dot and she watched it turn off meaning that she was obviously in the way. "I mean, who hires a killer and makes themselves the first victim?"

"I'm not a hired killer." He calmly mentioned moving to sit down on the bench, the hood of his jumper still covering his face and she didn't care about seeing his face anymore. She just needed to know why Sheila had been killed and why the stupid plan had been concocted in the first place. "I'm a mental patient at her husband's hospital. She ran over me one afternoon and took me back inside. She looked after me but then she left. He made her leave." He growled aggressively.

"You loved Sheila?" Ellanna whispered unsure if this was right, her hand reaching up to press hold of the earwig to make sure that it was in clearly so that the detectives could clearly hear what was happening in front of her.

"I loved her with all my might. I tracked her down after I left the hospital for the second time. I watched as she argued with her husband, I watched as she drank herself to oblivion in the early afternoon and I watched as she slept with other men." The truth about Sheila was coming out and it really wasn't the picture that Ellanna wanted painting. "She did none of it with emotion like she did like the writing. I watched her write once and her face lit up like a firework. She was so beautiful." He looked down at his hands.

"So if you loved her, why did you kill her?" She demanded to know starting to get hysterical as she couldn't understand what he was telling her. This didn't make any sense. It was like something out of one of her really bad cases. No. She probably wouldn't even write a storyline that bad. There was no point, nothing to hook the readers and nothing that adds up. "There's no reason to kill her."

"He made me do it." The guy whispered and Ellanna stared at him.

"Who is he?" She knew that anything from this interrogation wouldn't work in a court. She'd seen enough TV shows to know that but at least they had some sort of evidence to get him arrested. It also sounded now like he had an accomplice and if he implicated his partner then they'd be able to find something that linked them.

"He caught me watching her. He said that his fiancée would never be interested in me because I was just one of his lowlife patients. He always said bad things about me. He never was nice. He didn't deserve a pretty girl like Sheila. She was real pretty." There was a moment of silence and then he looked up at her, an evil grin on his face as he stood up. "She was real pretty. Don't you agree?"

"Yes. She was really pretty." She whispered still revelling in the idea that her friend's husband-to- be was the accomplice behind this. She ran her hand over her face, the urge to cry overwhelming. "Are you saying that...?"

"It was real nice talking to you, Red." He said jumping up and she looked at him with shock. "I'll be waiting anxiously for the next message and I'm sure he'll be looking forward to meet you. He likes to know that someone else is there to work alongside him. You're not as pretty as she was but you'd make a real good wife one day." He pointed out before leaving. She stared after him, her heart racing as she realised that this was going a lot more unrealistic than she'd ever believed. She found herself standing there a few minutes before sighing.

"And hey, the sniper wasn't really necessary." She pointed out as she started to move out of the park, her arms wrapping around herself.

"Uh Red," she heard Robbie say down her ear and glared, even though he couldn't see her, at the use of the nickname. "We didn't have a sniper out there?" She stopped walking, her heart beating fast as she turned back to look at where the light could have come from and then sighed. "Are you okay? Do you need for me to..." she took the earwig out and put it in her pocket. She needed to be alone right now.

"Don't you dare ever take your earwig out on me again or I swear to..." Detective Ross said the minute she stepped into the safe house that night, her cheeks flushed red from the cold as she took off her coat. "I wanted to come down and make sure someone hadn't shot a bullet clean through your forehead!" He shouted and she looked over at him.

"The red light was aimed on his forehead hence the reason I believed it was you, Detective Ross!" She said making sure she used that name rather than the Robbie he'd told them he preferred. "I'm fine. He's fine. Well minus the fact he's insane," she stopped talking as Ellie and Leigh ran over to give her a hug. It was apparent that they'd both been as worried as the detective.

"Despite the fact that you've just scared us to death," Jackie said from the kitchen door, "the information you managed to wriggle out of him was perfect. The fact that Sheila was the one killed makes much more sense to us now that it's her fiancé actually pulling the strings." She said motioning for them to come inside as she'd made a pot of tea as she'd seen how cold Helen was.

"Why would her fiancé want her killed?" Ellie asked as she accepted her mug before sitting down at the table and looking over the transcript of the conversation that they'd already managed have typed out. "She made it sound as if the guy really loved her."

"Yeah but she made it pretty clear that she didn't love him," Leigh pointed out as she shrugged her shoulders. "She hated everything about his life minus that one guy who was a patient. Do you not think it's a major coincidence that he knows about it?" She suddenly pointed out causing everyone to look at her. "Come on, the guy was a mental patient. Do you really think Sheila is going to tell her fiancé that she's hanging out with him?"

The point was a valid one and everyone found themselves trying to think about it. "Well the guy did mention to Ellanna that he'd been caught watching her."

"Sure but if you catch someone you treat for schizophrenia, why do you allow for your partner to remain friends with them?" Ellie pointed out as she flicked through the transcript in a distracting manner. "I mean, it's just not something a doctor would do. He would have known the danger of allowing his wife to become the number one obsession of this man, no?"

"The husband is playing a bigger part than we've thought all along," Robbie mused as he realised that Ellie was right. It was common knowledge to him how insane people – normally not insane for him but girls he'd dumped – can clutch to the one they obsess with and he'd have known full well that if anything would happen, the guy would want to hurt Sheila. He'd have just seen Sheila cheating again with another man and would have believed that she was actually cheating on him even though she'd never really known the guy was watching her before it was too late.

"This is a case of husband and wife playing each other because he was working for them both. She wanted to punish the girls for not having lives and the husband wanted..." Robbie looked over at Jackie. "I don't actually know why he wanted her dead. He gave us the impression that she was his only one and that he adored her." He stood up from his seat, his mobile in his hands. "We'll need to bring him in."

"Wait, what?" Ellanna, Leigh and Ellie all called out at once causing him to turn and look at them. "Do you not think that would ruin the plans we've already cooked up?" Ellie pointed out causing the other two girls to look at her in confusion. "Hey. I didn't agree with it at first but damn it's happened now and there's nothing I can do to stop it so we have to go through with it. The minute you bring the husband into questioning the contact Ellanna needs to make with him is ruined."

"Why does he need to see Ellanna? He didn't know that Sheila was using the man to kill you guys."

"He had to have known!" Ellie pointed out. "They had a joint bank account, the same address. That man had to know something was going down behind his back!" She shook her head. "No. The guy made it obvious that the husband-to-be needed to speak to Ellanna something bigger is going down and we don't have a clue."

Robbie stared at them for a moment before looking at Jackie, "when did we start listening to teenagers again?" He said putting his phone back down on the table and deciding that they had a valid point.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE: So here's another chapter of my surreal story that's just starting to get dramatic! I do promise that I'll bring it to a close eventually but right now I am having way too much fun thinking up things to do to our team.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Issues]**

**

* * *

**

"There's been another murder case that we've been assigned to," Burke said that afternoon as the team got back from the safe house and he could see that they were either close to pulling their hair our or murdering the girls, he could see the latter looked more rewarding. "I thought it would be a nice break for you to work on an actual dead person than the three hostages we have at the moment," he grinned before moving back into his office.

"How do people do it?" Robbie asked sitting down in his chair as he looked at the file that Burke had e-mailed them all.

"Do what?" Jackie asked as she too clicked onto the link but turned her attention to Robbie so that she could see what he was talking about.

"How do people have teenage daughters?" He asked seriously flicking through the photographs. "I mean, Ellanna has a sister meaning her parents have two daughters to work with and I hate to break it to you but I just don't think I'm meant to be a family person." He said before leaning back in his chair.

"Are you kidding?" Stuart laughed from his side of the desk. "You're the one that's taken over the father role. You were actually raging when Burke told you that he was ready to let them back into the world again without our protection. It's thanks to you we have the girls in a safe, well not so safe, house! You'd be the best father in the world. A bit like that character in that T.V. show I keep telling you to watch with Nathan Fillion." He pointed out as he turned back to his computer.

"You said his daughter was behaved. My three adopted daughters for the next couple of weeks want to play undercover spies." He pointed out before sighing. "Good luck Stuart, I can see Ronan being this annoying when she's older. She'll be a babe with long red hair and boyfriends and cheerleading with makeup." He shook his head. "Teenagers are overrated."

Jackie and Stuart stared at him, their heads shaking as they burst into laughter over how scared he actually was of three girls. "You realise that the mighty Robbie Ross has found something that stops him in his tracks apart from marriage?" Jackie pointed out with a teasing smile and he just glared at her.

"You don't understand," he said standing up to grab the documents that he was printing out. "You're not a father," he said staring at the printer causing the other two detectives to crack up again.

* * *

The tapping at the laptop was starting to drive Ellanna insane. She'd allowed Ellie and Leigh to write the next chapter to their new life and just wanted to curl up in a bed with her head under a pillow so that she could just float away. "I don't like this anymore." She whispered causing the two girls to look at her. "You know it was exciting at first. We got to meet the team and each other but now all I want to do is go back to university and start up classes again."

"Oh yeah because we don't want to go back to class," Ellie pointed out. "I obviously enjoy knowing that someone is out there after us. I actually think I'm going to quit college and be a target for serial killers." Ellanna glared at the girl for her sarcasm before taking hold of her cold coffee mug and moving towards the sink.

"Ellanna, it's nearly over. All we need is to find out why Sheila's fiancé wants us dead too then we're sorted. Or if it's not us that he wants dead, who he wants dead." Leigh pointed out deciding that she was the best one to play peacekeeper between the older girls as they were always yelling at each other recently. "It's a simple plan and we're going to come out smelling like roses."

"That's a saying my dad says," Ellanna smiled happily as she returned with a new cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "Oh man, this is so fucking unreal." The girls glared at her use of language and she raised her hands to show that she apologised. She smiled. "Okay, you're right. I'm enjoying it really. I think we'd make a great team if we ever decided to be detectives."

The other two girls burst out laughing as they nodded their heads in agreements. "It'd be coffee, sex and scandals the whole through the rest of our careers." Ellie pointed out causing Ellanna to wink at her before taking hold of her hand.

"Only you with you, baby." She teased before hearing someone clear their throat behind them. The three girls turned round to see a new officer stood there. "Oh hey, sorry," she said laughing. "We didn't realise anyone was listening in. You're a new one. Do you want a coffee?"

"No. I've actually been sent to pick you up. The detectives need you to go over some photos." The officer said and Ellanna stood up. The girls were just about to say that they'd see her later when the officer shook their head. "The detectives want all three of you to come." Ellie and Leigh swapped looks but just shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know how that's possible seeing as we didn't see the guy but we'll come just to support Ellanna," she teased wrapping her arms around Ellanna's shoulders and following the officer outside to his car. They stared at the plain car. "Why aren't you driving an actual squad car?" Leigh asked and the other two girls stared at the officer too.

"It's too suspicious at the front of the door, ma'am. How are we meant to protect you if there is a squad car sitting at the door? It just screams that this is a safe house. The squad car drives past every hour or so." He promised them and the three girls were immediately assured so they climbed into the car. The officer grinned as he shut the door behind them and climbed behind the wheel. "Don't forget to tie your seatbelts girls." He started the car and drove away just as the squad car pulled up to check on them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I know I said that I might not do much writing but when you're trying not to fall asleep in the afternoon, what else can you do? I also think that writing will keep my mind at bay and that's always key at times like this so expect updates a plenty!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

**[Shock Discovery]**

**

* * *

**

"What do you mean they weren't there?" Robbie shouted at his mobile as he turned to look at Jackie and she rose from her chair, her hand grabbing her coat without even bothering to wait for him to tell her what was happening. "I don't care if you were on time, there shouldn't have been a moment when those three girls were left alone." He was practically growling now and both detectives listening felt sorry for the uniformed officer. "You'll be lucky if you have a job left after this, son." He said as his final promise as he slammed his phone shut and turned to look at them again.

"Do they know where the girls have gone?"

"An unknown car was seen driving away from the address a few seconds before our incompetent officer turned up." He said moving over to where Stuart's computer was. "He got a glimpse of the registration plate but not the whole thing," he said filling Stuart in on the few digits that the imbecile had managed to note down before moving over to his own desk. "I shouldn't have listened to those girls. I should have brought the good doctor in and had him bloody charged with the murder of Sheila."

"Robbie, you weren't to know that some idiot would dress up as an officer and kidnap them!" Jackie assured him as she rubbed his shoulders before looking over at Stuart. "How many cars have you found in the area with those partial digits?"

"There are approximately five thousand. Any chance the officer gave you the model and its colour because that would really help bring the number down?" Stuart asked and Robbie pulled out his mobile so that he could call the officer back.

* * *

Once they'd been in the car longer than they'd expected, the three girls cottoned onto what was happening. The "officer" had already confiscated their mobiles, saying that it messed with the radio, so they had no means to get in touch with any of the detectives to let them know what was going down. They were holding hands, their grip tight as they tried to figure out any sort of plan. Ellanna had already tried to open the back door with the idea that they could just dive out but none of them had thought that their kidnapper would be smart enough to turn on the kid locks.

"Stop plotting, you aren't going anywhere." The man grumbled causing the three girls to stiffen in their seats as they stared in front of them. How could they have allowed this to happen? Last week they were your normal type of geek that just wrote about their favourite things and now they were in the middle of a murder case while in their kidnapper's car.

"Why are you doing this?" Leila whispered causing the man to look up at them through the rear view window.

"I'm just paid to pick you up, sunshine. There's no need to be afraid of me. You should be afraid of the guy that's waiting for you at the other end." He pointed out and the girls swapped glances, tears stinging each of their eyes as they realised that they'd be struggling to get out of this one.

* * *

"He says it was a black Land Rover," Robbie pointed out the minute he hung up the phone and watched as Stuart typed the details into the DMV website, his breath being held as he waited for the results to come back. Stuart clicked several buttons before looking over at Robbie.

"It's been reported stolen." There were a few more clicks of his mouse before the printer started up. "I'm printing out the statement now so that we can see what we can get from that." He reached over to the printer to grab the pieces of paper before handing them over to Robbie as he did more searches on his computer about the original owner and to see if they could be linked to the good doctor himself.

Robbie quickly flicked through the report before noticing one key factor, "the damned car was stolen from the hospital this morning." He looked up at Jackie before turning to Burke who had been listening in from his door. The man nodded.

"Bring the son of a bitch in," he said before turning into his office muttering that he'd sort out a warrant so they could search his property for their three missing girls. Robbie didn't need telling twice. He was out of the door before Jackie could even put one arm into her coat.

* * *

Pulling up outside a town house, the man stopped the car and climbed out. "You girls are going to act normal or I'll shoot the little one," he whispered to them pointing at Leila and the two older girls just nodded their head in agreements before forcing smiles onto their faces. "Come on, dumplings. Aren't you all excited to see your uncle?" He called brightly to them as an elderly woman passed.

"Oh we're going to combust with excitement," Ellie sarcastically commented causing Ellanna to elbow her in the side before the man motioned for them to move up the path to the front door. "We could just make a run for it?"

"Aye and let Leila get shot? The guy is a professional. He's going to know how to shoot." Ellanna whispered back as she reached out and knocked on the door. She found herself taking in the appearance of the house and wondered if this was where Sheila had stayed with her fiancé. It was their kind of style. It was rich and elegant with that horrid show home feel.

The door opened but there was no face there so Ellanna took hold of Leigh's hand and in they moved, unaware of what they were going to face.

* * *

"I'm afraid the doctor phoned in sick this morning but I believe that's understandable because his wife has just been gunned down in a car park." The nurse said as if the two detectives didn't already know that. "Don't you just think its plain awful how people treat each other these days?"

"Yes. Simply dreadful," Robbie commented back without even cracking a smile before glaring at the woman. "Could you possibly give us his house address? We desperately need to talk to him about his wife. It would help us catch her killer." He lied noting the infatuation the woman obviously had on the man and making her think that by giving them the address would be a great help would give them better results. She looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Of course," she said moving round to the nurse's station. "He'll be so happy that such good detectives are on his wife's case. He loved her so much even though she suffered from schizophrenia. He took great care of her." However the two detectives didn't hear the last sentence as they stared at the woman. Sheila had been schizophrenic? How had they not known this? Why didn't she have a medical history? It did, however, make sense to how come the good doctor couldn't stop the contact being friends with her. The woman must have thought it was a game.

"Did the doctor's wife have a bad case of schizophrenia?"

"Oh god, it's the worst we've ever seen here at the hospital." The nurse said as she typed on the computer. "She would constantly talk about these three imaginary friends and about how they were her life. She said she'd stay up all night to talk to them online and that they were one day going to save her from her abusive husband. It was just the way her imagination worked. She could be easily influenced. You told her someone was abusing her and she'd seriously believe they were. The doctor is a pure saint for putting up with her."

"He sure is a treat," Jackie grumbled taking the piece of paper with the doctor's address on it before leaving with Robbie. "The doctor has been playing us since the beginning, Robbie. Sheila didn't want the girls dead at all .The girls were the only thing keeping her sane because of her illness and because of her husband's abuse."

"The doctor was aware that she was getting stronger thanks to the influence and needed to kill them off. He found their website and got the boy to read it. Schizophrenic's have an obsession and all the doctor needed to say was that Sheila loved this work then he'd become addicted." He ran his hand over his tired face. He'd heard about abusing the oath but this was going a little to the extreme!

"And the girls are now being kidnapped by this guy?" He sighed. They were done for because the guy obviously wasn't stable and he wanted revenge but for what?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this story is now completed (or it shall be when I finish the chapters I'm writing at the minute) so you'll be getting one each day just because I'm that cool. This chapter, however, has no mention of the detectives at all but does prove that I need to have an attempt at writing a crime book!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own everyone in this chapter pretty much :/**

**

* * *

**

**[Cracking The Case]**

* * *

The front hall to the house was empty apart from a large modelling photograph of Sheila. She looked simply radiant in a black dress that complimented her ivory skin and the long blonde hair. She was facing away from the camera, her face smiling at something to the right but it was caught mid swish of her hair so the effect was impressive. It could obviously never have been used for anything but it seemed Sheila or her husband had taken a great liking to the masterpiece and it was completely understandable. The three girls stood there admiring it for several minutes before they heard footsteps behind them.

"That was the last photo shoot she did," the masculine voice behind them said. "She was a pro and one of the most beautiful women you could imagine. However that shoot, and that particular photo, was ruined because she said she could hear a girl called Ellanna," the girl mentioned winced, "talking to her from the right. I, at first, believed that Ellanna was make up believe but then one day I ended up checking my wife's computer and how amazed I was to find that not only was Ellanna real but so were her two other imaginary friends, Ellie and Leila.

They were three online friends that wrote silly stories that my wife had a complete obsession with. She'd ramble excitedly to herself whenever there was to be a new update and when there was, I'd never seen her so happy. I didn't know at first what she was doing, it happens that way when you find out your wife has schizophrenia but these three girls made her happy. She was jealous of them though. They had normal lives. Students at still and they were going to better their lives by becoming secretary's, teachers and whatever tickled the younger one's fancy. Have you decided yet what you want to be, Leila?"

The question was met by silence. The three girls still unsure if they should turn and face the man to ask what he had brought them here for but they decided to continue staring at the photo instead. It was probably the safest option because the guy obviously had something he wanted to talk to them about.

"I don't know if that's a no or if you're just afraid to talk to me." There was another moment of silence before he spoke again. "Come girls, I've made us some refreshments. I'm sure you'd like to understand this situation a little bet." He said before leading them into a bigger room that was, again, filled with professional photos of Sheila. "Please. I would like for you to understand. I know that you had a close friendship with my wife, especially you Ellanna, and for that reason you must want to leave so badly but I need to tell you why it happened."

"Was the plan for us to ever die?" Ellanna whispered, showing the first signs of nerves since their part in this case had began, as she sat down on the couch and accepted the mug off of him even though she had no intention of taking a drink.

"Come now, why would I kill three innocent children? I just need Sheila to think that you had to die." He continued handing out the mugs of tea before looking at them. "It took me a long time to install the idea that Sheila should hate you guys into her head. She really didn't want to do that. You were her first real friends in a long time then all of a sudden I'm making her realise that you were wasting your lives writing and that was unfair because that was all she could do now. The modelling business wanted nothing to do with her, there was no such thing as a schizophrenic actor and the idea of being seen on stage terrified her so she was done for and I made her realise that you all had amazing potential to be out there in the world. You're all talented and beautiful but yet you spend your free time hanging out at your computer. Only fat, lonely girls do that, my children."

No one decided to comment on the fact that he had called them his children or the fact that that was a horrible stereotype. They were too busy worrying about how crazy this man had become if he seriously believed that this plan had been breathtakingly perfect. He didn't seem to have any remorse for his wife and that was what was hurting them more.

"Did you ever love Sheila?" Ellanna whispered causing the two other girls to look over at her to see the formation of tears in her eyes. It was obviously going to affect Ellanna. They'd been exceptionally close and Ellanna, even though she denied it, believed in marriage and the codes behind it all.

"I still love Sheila, sweetheart. I just struggled to love someone as mentally ill as my wife though."

"Well you work in that ward," Ellie said remembering the time Robbie had mentioned that to them, "so you should have known how to love her more than anyone. You should have been able to accept that she was beautiful despite that one illness."

"You're romantics, I know this from your work but life isn't as black and white, children." The anger was starting to fill inside of them now at the constant children comments but they still weren't going to let it show as they waited for him to finish. "She was difficult. She believed I was having affairs."

"And I'm sure you were," Leila said finally finding her voice but the two older girls wished she'd picked a less sensitive moment. "I'm sure the medication that Sheila was on didn't help her sex drive so you were slowly starting to feel sexually frustrated living with a wife that had become involuntary celibate."

"I am offended by that comment, Leila. I might have had the odd moment but I always returned to my wife. I could have put her in a home."

"That would have been too expensive," Ellanna finally voiced up. "I know the fees behind one of those places and for them to take care of your wife for several years because it's not as if it was a hospice you were going to put her in so she could die."

Picking up on what Ellanna was getting at, Ellie continued. "It was much cheaper to have her put in prison so why not mimic Ellanna's work knowing that the police would work out eventually that Sheila was schizophrenic and believe she'd got an unhealthy obsession on the work so she had killed the nurse to make Ellanna happy in her writing."

"Then you realised," Leila said cottoning on what they were doing, "that for that to happen, it would come out about your wife's schizophrenia to the entire neighbourhood and I bet no one really knew because your wife would have been terrorized by the bigots that live in this country."

"So you knew she had a friendship with one of your patients and that was your key. You knew he had a crush on your wife and would do anything to impress her."

"All you needed to do was show him the works that your wife read then that would be all it took."

"However it was the one story that involved a woman working in your hospital, up for your job and even more importantly, she'd made some noise about your practices particularly with female nurses and patients."

"You were terrified. There now needed to be a Plan C into getting Sheila out of your life so you decided to make the original mission look like a suicide mission. You made it look like it was all Sheila's fault. She'd been off her medication for days so all she needed was a few minutes with you every time she rang you and she'd be impressionable."

"She took the blame but you never expected the love of the hitman to come through or the guilt at killing the woman he loved. He was the one approached Ellanna and even though he said it was on your orders, it wasn't. He did it of his own accord."

"That's why we're here. You want to finish off your last pieces to the puzzle but do you not think that the detectives would have worked this out."

"Sweethearts," he said pulling out a gun which he aimed at Ellanna and then nodding his head so that two men came and pointed two guns at the other two girls, "don't you think that I don't have a Plan D. This is self defence. My wife's irate friends wanted revenge. They blamed me for her death because I hadn't taken care of her properly. If only I'd controlled her properly, told the police about her illness so they'd make sure she took her medication or even just refused to let her go the station then my wife would still be here with me and not dead because of some schizophrenic idiot that believed he could love a woman that belonged to me."

The girls swapped glances as they realised that the Plan D was pretty impressive.

They were screwed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHORS NOTE: Well we're nearly there team! This story is slowly coming to an end for you guys and I have to admit, I'm going to miss it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**[The Siege]**

**

* * *

**

Racing to the house, Robbie looked through the case notes and sighed. "What are we missing, Jackie? There has to be a reason here for why the doctor would be involved in all of this?" He demanded to know wanting to have the upper hand over the bastard as he stormed into the house so that he could check his three girls were okay.

"Robbie, something tells me our little detectives will have worked it out. They're more in Sheila's mind than we could ever be. Sometimes have a rapport with the victim is credential for cases like this when we don't understand it enough." She pointed out finding herself smiling at how much he cared about the three girls. She always knew that he'd had a soft spot for girls who are trying to make something of themselves and loved to be part of their lives. She guessed that Robbie would be keeping an eye on the three girls for a long time to come.

"Well if he's killed the three girls then we're still fucked," the use of language caused Jackie to glare at him but she knew better than to complain because it would just make him swear more even though he was unaware that he was doing it. That's when he froze on the first interview that he'd done with the husband, his scribbled note in the corner that the guy was a total jerk and had been all over that nurse right in front of them. "It was a cover up," he whispered causing Jackie to look over at him in confusion. "He needed Sheila out of the way so that he could continue with his life."

"The wife was in the way of the perfect life that he could have," she whispered cursing. "It was him all along. He strung that poor boy along and then turned on his own wife so that she'd get the blame for it all. The three girls weren't the target but now that they're loose ends because the boy came to talk to them."

"He's going to kill them..." He swore before calling for back up knowing that Stuart was on his phone in the back seat doing the same thing. "If he hurts a single one of them then I swear I'll kill him myself." The vengeance caused Jackie just to shake her head before she stepped on the gas.

* * *

"Well so much for not killing us." Ellie said as she looked at the man aiming the gun at her. "So who thinks we should have run at the time I suggested?"

"Ellie, I love you but if you don't shut up I'm going to shoot you." Ellanna promised as she glared at the husband. "You don't want to do this. So far the police have no evidence on you and we'll keep quiet about it. It'll be like one bad dream. We'll return to a life where we don't even know that Sheila exists. Is that what you're going to do? Are you going to burn every last photograph of her in this apartment and just move on?" She whispered aware of how close she was to tears at the idea. Her best friend had loved this man and he so cold and calculating while she'd been the complete opposite.

"I'll never forget my wife. The photos are a part of my life that I'll always remember. I'm sure any woman would understand me holding onto photos of the woman I loved who was murdered my an insane gunman."

"Did he really pull the trigger?" Leila whispered as she stared at her own gun man. "Are you sure you didn't do it for him? I can't understand how he'd be able to do it if he really loved her. I'm sure he thought he could..." A hand slapped her around the face causing the two older girls to turn to glare at the man pointing a gun at her but before they could do anything, he was shot down causing them to scream as blood sprayed over them before they turned back to look at the husband.

"I don't like mess," he explained before indicating for the other man to take the body away. "Well now you've seen me commit murder. You've definitely got to go now."

* * *

They arrived at the house in record time, the sirens didn't sound that far away but as they approached they heard a gun shot. "We can't wait," Robbie whispered to Jackie as she tried to tell him they should. She looked at him for a moment before reaching her own gun.

"You're in charge then, boss." She said smiling at him causing him to grin weakly before he moved to the front door. He signalled for Stuart to go round the back while waiting for back up and then he nodded his head at Jackie.

"Mr Hamden, this is the police. We're coming in."

The sound of Robbie's voice caused the girls to relax but before anything could happen, Leila was grabbed by the man while the gun was kept on Ellie. Ellanna turned to look at him, her eyes wide. "Go get rid of your detectives or I'll kill them both before you can even blink." He threatened and she stared at him for a moment before moving to the door.

He tried to move in but she used her weight to the advantage and looked at him, "he has a gun on them. I can't lose two more friends because of stupidity." That was when a shot sounded out and she left the door unguarded to run back in and saw Ellie lying on the floor, her hand on her stomach as blood spurted between her fingers. Stuart had hold of the husband and was putting him into cuffs while he shouted that they were attacking him.

Robbie and Jackie had ran to be beside Ellie, working together to trying and slow down the bleeding as Ellanna held her hand while Leila phoned for an ambulance. The two girls started to cry as they looked at their friend but at least it was over.


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is the end team. I know. It's been a slow, unrealistic ride along the dirt path of Helen's imagination but finally we've reached that beautiful oasis. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters that you know and love**

**

* * *

**

[**The End of the Line]**

* * *

"Will she be okay?" Leila screamed at Robbie the minute he stepped into the waiting room while Ellanna sat at the window staring out emptily because you couldn't see anything thanks to the darkness of the sky. The two of them looked over at her for a moment but when she didn't so any signs of wanting to join in Robbie turned his attention to Leila.

"She's fine. Thankfully the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. She'll need time to heal and it'll be a bit painful to move for the next week or so but she'll recover wonderfully," he promised her smiling as she jumped up and gave him a hug. He embraced her back before smiling. "You're allowed to go in and see her before she goes to sleep." Leila didn't need telling twice before she was out of the room.

"I'm glad she's okay," Ellanna finally voiced so that Robbie didn't think that she didn't care but she didn't tear her gaze away from the window. He stood there for a moment before he moved over to her so that he could try and understand what was wrong with her.

"You should be elated. We put the man who murdered your best friend away." He said leaning against the wall and looked at her. Her eyes were now puffy and red from crying but he suspected that she'd cried all the tears that she could. He heard Jackie talking down the corridor and the excited voice of Leila as if they were talking at Ellie's door.

"Yes but a part of me thinks that she could have survived this. If she'd have just left him then she'd still be sat online e-mailing me about the most stupidest things." She looked down at her ankles, her hand rubbing at she smiled. "The last e-mail was about how she'd seen this bird fluttering in her garden and how she'd thought of that scene in Forrest Gump when Jenny prays to be a bird and how she'd felt the same thing. She told me in so many ways that she wanted to be free but I just thought she meant from the whole housewife thing. She never told me that..." She looked away, tears falling again so he assumed he had been wrong earlier.

"Ellanna, no one could have predicted this. That's why it's called a crime of passion."

"It wasn't though. The son of a bitch had actually calculated it right down to a fucking back up plan. He was going to kill Sheila no matter what happened because he wanted a new life."

"Well now he has that," she turned round to see Leila stood there at the door with Jackie's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "He's going to rot in prison, Ellanna like he deserves to be. She'll be fine where she is now." Ellanna smiled before standing up and moving over to the door.

"Let's go harass the love of my life then," she said confidently as they moved down the corridor leaving the two detectives behind as Jackie moved towards him, her arms wrapping around her chest as she stopped in front of him.

"This is a shock to me but you're excellent with teenage girls. I thought they'd scare you." She teased before smiling at him and he looked down at her.

"You know this is why I think everyone thinks we're secretly screwing each other," he pointed out, "I think we should try it." He just laughed as she reached out to punch him, his hand taking hold of her wrist as he pulled her in for a hug where they just stood for a few moments.

"Do you think they'll ever write again?" Jackie asked him as she thought of the short little stories that had started all this drama in the first place. She'd read them and had been impressed with how amazing some of the works had been. It was mature with perfect prose and she'd hate to think that they'd be scared away from writing because of this.

Robbie looked through the door where you could hear the laughter wafting in before shrugging his shoulders. "I hope not. They were good at it and look what it brought them," Leila's excited voice reached them about how it would make an awesome case story, "and I don't think they will," he laughed as if they had answered Jackie's own question. "Writers never stop, no matter what life throws in their way." He promised her before smiling as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go hang with our little detectives."

**THE END**


End file.
